Eldarwen of Lothlorien
by mZzxklutZ
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn had one other daughter who suffered a tragic end, leaving their granddaughter to their care. Watch as she grows, getting entangled in the struggle of the one ring and finding love in an elvin prince. WARNING 10th-walker. LegOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

Note: I don't know enough elvish to write it so anything that is spoken in Sindarin will be in italics and bold.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_**My Lady**__!_"

A young elf with blond hair braided on the sides combining into one ran through the golden forest of his city as he headed for the center. Spotting the large tree, he ran up the steps without stopping, pushing aside the guards, all the while keeping his precious cargo safe in his arms.

"_**My Lady**__!_" he shouted as his tired and battered body finally made it to the talan (1).

There, on the far side of the talan where two thrones were perched sat the elf's Lord and Lady.

"**_Rumil_**_**. Why have you come back? You were to accompany Caladwen to Imladris**__._" Celeborn said.

"…_**I bring** __**grave news. I wish it was not I that had to bear this burden, but**__..._" the elf, now identified as Rumil, lowered his head. "_**Lady Caladwen has fallen**…"_

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien took in a sharp intake of air.

"_**No**__…"_ The female elf, the Lady Galadriel, grieved as sorrow made its way onto her features. "_**My dearest daughter**__…!_" crystalline tears managed to escape Galadriel's eyes as Celeborn took his wife's hand in his own.

"_**I am sorry. I have failed to protect the Lady. We were ambushed by a band of orcs on our way to Imladris. The stress caused Lady Caladwen to go into labor and…**_" Rumil stepped forward and held out his precious charge.

In his arms was a bundle of soft blankets. Now that their attention had focused on it, they heard soft breathing and saw the blankets move with each breath.

Celeborn and Galadriel instantly got up from their seats and quickly walked towards Rumil. Celeborn was first to reach out to move the blankets to reveal a small elven face with blonde hair. The child opened its eyes to reveal soft blue eyes, the color of the wide blue skies. Galadriel reached out and took the child into her arms.

"_**My…granddaughter…!**_" Galadriel whispered, tears streaming down her face as she brought the child close. "_**Oh how you have your mother's eyes. My poor child…!**_"

"_**Thank you, Rumil. For trying to protect our daughter and for bringing our granddaughter back safely.**_" Celeborn said as he took hold of his wife and eyed the child lovingly. "_**For though we have lost one loved one, we have gained another.**_"

Rumil bowed deeply to his Lord and Lady before leaving them to themselves. Celeborn and Galadriel retreated to their inner chamber with the child. The little elleth gurgled and giggled as she stared up at her grandparents, reaching with her little hands towards their faces. Galadriel smiled through her tears.

"_**What shall we name you, little one?**_" Galadriel smiled at their little hope.

"_**Eldarwen.**_" Celeborn smiled.

Once they were in their room, Galadriel sent one of her handmaidens to retrieve the old cradle that she once used for her two daughters, Celebrian and Caladwen. But all of a sudden, Galadriel sat down on their bed while the child still rested in her arms, her eyes focused on something far away. Seeing this, Celeborn sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulders in worry, knowing full well that Galadriel was having a premonition of what may happen in the near or far future.

"_**What is it, melethnin **_(2)_**?**_" Celeborn asked.

"_**The one ring has been found…**_" Galadriel whispered hoarsely.

Celeborn looked at her in surprise and dread.

"_**The world is starting to change… No one is safe now…**__" _Galadriel said. "_**And dear Eldarwen… She has yet to play her role in this…**_"

"_**You mean to tell me that our granddaughter will part of the one ring's struggle?**_" Celeborn asked, as his worry started to escalate.

"_**Yes. Though that time is still far off. But until then, we must prepare her.**_"

Galadriel looked down at the innocent face, free of any knowledge of the evils that are about to plunge the world into darkness.

"_**Our little light...**_"

* * *

><p>(1) Talan – the flat areas in the trees of Lothlorien where the Lorien elves make their homes.<p>

(2) Melethnin – My love

* * *

><p>I have been getting into Lord of the Rings lately and have decided to write a story while working on my other ones. Please review!<p>

mZzxklutZ


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

Note: I don't know enough elvish to write it so anything that is spoken in Sindarin will be in italics and bold.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Twinkling laughter could be heard throughout Lothlorien as a young elleth (1) ran through the trees and dodging other elves. Though at the age of 500, the young elleth looked like she was five. Chasing her was a slightly older elleth, who looked to be around fifteen but was really 1500 in years.

"_**You better run faster, Eldarwen!**_" The older elleth giggled.

Eldarwen only laughed harder as her little legs tried to carry her faster. In the past 500 years, Eldarwen had grown splendidly under the close watch of her grandparents. And recently, Arwen Undomiel came to Lorien for a visit and to hide from the growing evil of Mordor. At her first meeting of the young elleth, Arwen instantly grew attached to Eldarwen and vice versa. The two became very close over the past few months, acting as if they were actual sisters.

Suddenly, Eldarwen picked up speed as she smiled even more, spotting a familiar face.

"_**RUMIL!**_" Eldarwen went bowling into a tall elf, nearly toppling him over if it wasn't for his own strength.

Rumil laughed as Eldarwen hid behind his legs. "_**What is it, little one? Who are you running from?**_"

"_**Arwen!**_" she laughed.

Rumil looked up as Arwen lightly jogged up to them, and bowed to the Evenstar of Rivendell.

"_**That is not fair, Eldarwen! If you hide behind Rumil, then how will I ever catch you?**_" Arwen teased lightly.

Eldarwen held onto Rumil tighter, almost about to collapse from laughing too much. Around her 100th birthday, her grandparents had told her what had become of her parents. Her father, one of the Lorien guards, died in battle. Her mother died giving birth to her as she was on her way to visit her sister in Imladris. It was Rumil who had brought her back to the safety of the forest and her grandparents. Ever since then, Rumil has kept an eye on Eldarwen, loving her like the little sister he never had, what with him being the youngest.

At that moment, Eldarwen was lifted from behind Rumil by strong hands and cradled against a firm chest. Eldarwen turned to meet a similar pair of blue eyes.

"_**And what do we have here?**_" the newcomer smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"_**Haldir!**_" Eldarwen squealed as she was lifted high in the air. She then saw Orophin standing off to the side and smiled even wider.

It was natural the Rumil's older brothers would take to the young elleth. They could always be found on their day offs from patrol in a clearing with the little one braiding flowers into her golden hair or making floral crowns to rest on her little head. They had unofficially adopted her as their younger sister. Eldarwen was beloved to all in Lorien.

An ellon (2) walked up to the group. From his attire, he was part of the patrolling guards. Putting his right fist over the left of his chest, the ellon bowed towards the group.

"_**My Lords and Ladies. Lady Galadriel requests the presence of Ladies Arwen and Eldarwen**_."

Arwen nodded and opened her arms for Eldarwen. Understanding, Haldir gave Eldarwen a brother peck on her forehead before handing her over to Arwen. With her little cousin in her arms, Arwen followed the ellon until they reached her grandmother's talan. The ellon bowed once more before leaving.

"_**You wished to see us, grandmother?**_" Arwen asked as she put Eldarwen down.

Galadriel smiled and nodded. Eldarwen wordlessly trotted over to her grandmother whom picked her up and placed her on her knee. Arwen walked over and sat down next to Galadriel on the bench.

"_**How are you liking it here in Lothlorien, Arwen?**_" Galadriel asked.

"_**It is lovely. I have been keeping little Eldarwen company.**_" Arwen smiled.

"_**That is good. But that is not why I have called you today. Arwen, I am told you have inherited my foresight. Just like Eldarwen here.**_" Galadriel stated.

Arwen nodded in confirmation.

"_**I will be training you in how to utilize this ability. But it is up to you how you will use it and how to interpret it.**_" Galadriel instructed.

"_**What about me, grandmother? Will I get to learn with Arwen?**_" Eldarwen asked.

"_**Yes, little one.**_" Galadriel chuckled.

**-1500 years later-**

Arwen stayed in Lorien for a few hundred years before Galadriel deemed it fine for her to return to Imladris. Her departure was linked to a promise that she would visit soon to see Eldarwen. But instead of Arwen going to Lorien, a few years later, Eldarwen made a trip to Imladris on her 1000th birthday. There, she met Arwen's two brothers, Elrohir and Elladan. They twins took an instant liking to her. After a brief visit, Eldarwen went back to Lorien where she started taking lessons on how to use the bow and sword with Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil.

As her skills with the bow and sword grew, so did her ability in foresight. Which brings the tale to now, as Eldarwen woke up in her bed, sweaty and gasping for air. Her eyes were dilated as her body shivered not due to the cold, but due to fear. A fear she had never felt before as the image of a giant red eye blazed in her mind.

Eldarwen quickly kicked off her covers and put on her light silver slippers. Wearing only a floor-length white nightgown, she grabbed a cloak on her way out. As she glided down the stairs from her talan, she fastened the beige cloak around her shoulders. Her steps faltered a bit as she tried to get to her grandmother's talan as quickly as possible. When she reached her destination, she sighed in some relief.

"_**Grandmother! Grandmother!**_" Eldarwen cried.

Galadriel walked in the main hall from a side hallway followed by Celeborn.

"_**What is it child?**_" Celeborn asked.

"_**I…I saw something…**_" Eldarwen stutted.

Galadriel instantly knew what her granddaughter was talking about. Having the ability to read minds, Galadriel saw the red eye of fire and sighed sadly.

'_So it is almost time…_' Galadriel thought.

"_**My dear Eldarwen. I know what it is you saw.**_" Galadriel whispered.

"_**This vision scares me so, grandmother. I know not what to do…**_" Eldarwen muttered.

"_**Do not worry for I have seen this, too. In a few weeks time, your uncle, Elrond, will host a council of Middle Earth. Representatives from all races are to attent."**_ Celeborn announced and hinted.

"_**To decide the fate of the one ring…?**_" Eldarwen asked.

Ever since the one ring was found, Eldarwen has been having premonitions of the ring's path. And knowing what is going on to their world, she could not help but feel to offer any aid she could.

"_**What is your decision, dear one?**_" Galadriel asked, a knowing smile already making itself known.

"…_**I will go to Uncle Elrond's council as a representative of Lothlorien.**_" Eldarwen decided.

"_**Very well. We will have Rumil and Orophin escort you. Unfortunately, Haldir is needed here to mind the boundaries.**_" Celeborn said.

Eldarwen smiled, feeling more reassured knowing her two "brothers" would accompany her on this journey.

"_**You will leave in a fornight. That will give you a about ten days before the council starts to get there and get settled.**_" Celeborn nodded.

"_**I shall go now to inform Rumil and Orophin**_." Eldarwen said as she turned to leave.

The two weeks came and gone as Rumil, Orophin, and Eldarwen got ready for their trip. Rumil trained especially hard for he felt the most burdened. He still feels guilty about what had happened to Eldarwen's mother and was motivated even further to protect Eldarwen. He swore to her he would make sure her passage to Imladris would be a safe one.

The time came for them to make the journey. Eldarwen was found in her talan packing her bag with extra clothing – two tunics, two leggings, and three dresses. Tying up her bag, she put it on her bed before she moved to her wardrobe. Opening the double doors, Eldarwen bent down and pulled out the bottom drawer. It revealed a sword, a silver bow, and a matching quiver full of arrows. Picking these all up, she put them next to her bag before changing. She donned an ivory colored riding dress that had laces going up the bodice.

Her golden tresses were twisted up in an updo with a few strands hanging down framing her face. She had a silver circlet that had twists and turns wrapping around her head before cresting at her forehead, revealing her noble birth.

She then grabbed the sword and strapped it to a brown leather belt which then wrapped around her slim waist, coming to rest about the top of her hips. Over her outfit, she put on her beige cloak that had slits for where she clipped on her quiver. Eldarwen then strapped her bow next onto her back next to her quiver. Finally she grabbed her pack, put on her brown leather boots, and made her way down the stairs. At the bottom, Orophin and Rumil stood waiting for her, each with their own respective packs and weapons. They were bothed dressed identically in the Lorien guards armor.

"_**Ready?**_" Orophin asked.

Eldarwen only nodded before they set off to the stables for their horses. Orophin's was a brown steed with white spots. Rumil's was a grey steed with one single white spot on the forehead. While Eldarwen's was a pure white mare.

"_**Eldarwen.**_" Someone called her before they mounted.

Eldarwen turned to see her grandparents followed by Haldir standing a bit behind her. Eldarwen went up to them and gave each a long hug.

"_**Be careful on your journey.**_" Haldir whispered.

"_**I will.**_" She whispered back.

"_**May the blessings of the Valar go with you.**_" Celebor whispered, kissing her forehead.

"_**Hold to hope, little one. And know that Lorien will always be your home.**_" Galadriel smiled softly. "_**And send my regards to dear Arwen.**_"

"_**Yes, grandmother.**_" Eldarwen smiled.

With a last goodbye, Eldarwen mounted her horse and the three made their way to Imladris. It was silent at first, for all three didn't want to leave their home. Eldarwen especially. The trip took a total of four days before they reached the gates of Imladris.

"_**Greetings, dear friends!**_" a voice shouted.

"_**It's about time you three got here!**_" another, but identical, voice yelled as well.

The three travelers looked down the road to see the twins of Lord Elrond standing at the gates. Eldarwen smiled brightly as she got off her horse and ran towards the twins. They both enveloped her in a hug.

"_**Oh, how good it is to see you! I have longed to come visit you two, Arwen, and Uncle for many years!**_" Eldarwen laughed.

"_**I see you have been well enough without us, little one!**_" Elrohir teased.

Eldarwen laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. It was then that Orophin and Rumil approached them.

"_**My friends! It has been a while!**_" Elladan smiled.

"_**Yes, it has been a while! I hope you have fared well these past centuries?**_" Rumil smiled.

The boys embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"_**We are here to be guides for those who are attending the council. Shall we get going? My Lady?**_" Elrohir smirked.

Eldarwen only laughed at his silly antics before looping her arm through his offered arm. Elladan grabbed the reigns to her mare and the five made their way to the House of Elrond. Upon passing under the archway, Eldarwen was greeted by a hug.

"_**Eldarwen! Oh how I have longed to see you!**_"

Eldarwen recognized her immediately without even getting a look of her face.

"_**Arwen! I have missed you as well!"**_ Eldarwen chuckled.

"_**Where is my hug, Eldarwen?**_"

Eldarwen looked up to see a man with dark hair and a beard. He had raggedy clothes with a sword strapped to his side.

"_**Estel! I should have known you would be here!**_" Eldarwen smiled as she enveloped him in a hug as well.

Estel, or otherwise known as Strider or Aragorn, had met Eldarwen when she had come to visit Arwen a few years back. Though they did not spend much time together, they have become very close. Eldarwen instantly saw the relationship between Estel and Arwen and there was no denying that they were the perfect pair.

"_**Have you come for the council?**_" Aragorn asked.

"_**Yes. I am here to represent Lothlorien on behalf of grandfather and grandmother.**_" Eldarwen said on a more grim tone.

"_**Enough of that. Let's get you settled in. Dinner will be a feast for all the representatives here for the council.**_" Arwen smiled.

"_**Oh that would be lovely. But I think I shall skip dinner. The journey has been tiring and I would like to rest."**_ Eldarwen smiled apologetically.

"_**Of course.**_" Arwen smiled.

"_**Is Uncle in his study? I would like to greet him before I rest.**_" Eldarwen asked.

Arwen nodded and showed her the way and left her standing in front of the doors. Eldarwen took in a breath and knocked. A muffled "come in" was heard on the other side and Eldarwen opened the door.

"_**Uncle.**_" Eldarwen smiled.

Lord Elrond looked up from his desk and his eyes widened.

"_**Eldarwen!**_" Elrond smiled as he got up from behind his desk and walked towards her, pulling her into a hug in which she returned.

"_**I just wanted to come give you my greetings before going to rest.**_" Eldarwen smiled as she snuggled into his arms.

"_**My, have you grown.**_" He let go of her and stepped back, taking a good luck of her. "_**We shall speak later. You must be tired, little one. Go rest.**_"

"_**I shall see you later, Uncle.**_" With that, Eldarwen left and went to her usual room.

It was the same as always. There was a sitting room with a balcony that opened up to a wonderful view of the garden and forest. To the right was the bedroom with a single bed and a bench full of pillows underneath a window. Connecting to the bedroom was a bathroom where she saw a wash tub filled with warm water was waiting for her. Smiling, she noticed her things were already placed in her room so she stripped and slipped into the warm water. After Eldarwen washed off all the dirt and grit, she dressed into a new dress. Seeing as the sun had barely set and the moon was just rising, Eldarwen decided to go take a stroll into the garden before heading to bed.

Eldarwen sighed as she sat at her favorite bench under the tall trees. She looked about her at the peace and beauty, worried about the times to come and how this peace will be disrupted by the evil outside.

"_**And what, pray tell, would a lovely elleth such as yourself heave such a heavy sigh for?**_" A soft voice whispered, but Eldarwen still heard it all the same.

She looked to her left, where an ellon seemingly around her age walked towards her.

"_**For the world.**_" She whispered back, a sad smile on her face.

The ellon walked closer. "_**May I?**_" He gestured to the empty space beside her on the bench.

Eldarwen nodded and scooted over on the bench to make room.

"_**I'm guess you are here to attend Lord Elrond's council.**_" The ellon asked.

"_**Yes. Grandmother thought Uncle would need my insight on this council.**_" Eldarwen said.

"_**Uncle…? Lord Elrond is? Then…**_" the ellon's eyes widened. "_**You are Eldarwen of Lothlorien, Lord Celebor and Lady Galadriel's other granddaughter!**_"

Eldarwen raised one of her brows. "_**I was not aware that my name would be that known. But now it seems you know who I am, but who are you?**_" she teased.

The ellon blushed before smiling. "_**Forgive me. Where are my manners? I am Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood.**_" He took her hand in his and softly brushed his lips on her knuckles.

Eldarwen blushed and smiled shyly. "_**Ah. So it is the Prince of Mirkwood whom I am graced with the presence of currently.**_"

"_**Please, there is no need for such formalities.**_" He smiled. "_**Besides, you seemed like you were preoccupied with something else? If you would like, I am willing to lend an ear.**_"

Sighing once more, Eldarwen looked off into the peaceful garden.

"_**The world has changed… I feel it in the water… I feel it in the earth… I smell it in the air… Much that once was is lost…**_" Eldarwen whispered. "_**There has been a growing fear in me of what is to come.**_"

Legolas stared at her, as he too silently agreed with her words. But that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he was entranced with how the moon's glow reflected off her ivory skin. How her golden tresses seemed to shine an ethereal glow. And how her eyes reflected the twinkling lights of the stars. She was indeed a beauty to behold, like the rumors told.

"_**Ah, but without fear, where would courage be? Do not lose faith. That is why we have come to Imladris for. Hope will prevail.**_" Legolas tried to sooth her.

And surprisingly, it was working. Eldarwen could not fathom why or how, but Legolas's presence alone seemed to soothe her very soul. Seeing the moon high in the night sky, Eldarwen excused herself, retiring to her room. Legolas stared after her as she gracefully left the garden.

"_**Eldarwen…**_" Legolas smiled at how her named just rolled of his tongue as if it was always meant to.

* * *

><p>(1) Elleth – Female elf<p>

(2) Ellon – Male elf

* * *

><p>Here's the second chapter! Please review!<p>

mZzxklutZ


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics" _– Sindarin

'_Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Regular" - Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Eldarwen woke up to the sound of knocking. Her half-opened eyes focused as she rose out of the world of dreams and into reality. Getting up, Eldarwen put on a robe over her nightgown before moving to the door.

"_Yes?_" She asked as she opened the door.

An elf maid curtsied before smiling. "_My lady, I was told to help you get ready by Lord Elrond for the council that is to be held in two hours._"

"_Oh, yes. Please, come in._" Eldarwen held the door to her room wider and stepped aside as the maid came in. "_Before anything, may you please draw up a bath?"_ She smiled.

"_Yes, my lady._" The maid only walked out for a few minutes before coming back with a few other maids with a bathing tub and buckets of warm water.

The maids then helped Eldarwen get undressed before she slipped into the warm water, sighing at the relaxing effect it had on her nerves. Two of the maids helped her wash her hair while the other two got her outfit ready. When Eldarwen was done, she stepped out of the bath as the two that were helping dried her off. She then walked to the bed where the other two maids laid out a dress. It was ivory, like her riding dress, with shimmering silver dancing across the fabric in intricate vines and leaves. Putting it on, the dress, like all elven clothing, slipped on smoothly, the neckline making a scoop around her collar bones. The sleeves hugged her upper arms before billowing out widely, almost touching the floor. The dress hugged her slim waist line before flaring out at her hips and hung to the floor, pooling at her feet. The maids then helped her lace up the backing over white lace.

After Eldarwen finished putting on her dress, she sat down at her vanity desk. The head maid dismissed the other three before walking over to the sitting elleth to work on her hair. Grabbing Eldarwen's golden tresses, the maid swept up the hair into an elegant, braided updo. With that done, the last maid excused herself to let Eldarwen finish getting ready on her own. Eldarwen thanked her before turning back to the mirror, her own sky blue eyes staring back at her. Sighing, she reached for her circlet, an intricate weaving of golden mithril with small leaves and blossoms. It curved downward in the center with a single gem. She placed the circlet on her head, the center resting on her forehead. She then slipped on soft ivory slippers before there was yet another knock on her door.

'_Who is it this time?'_ Eldarwen wondered, getting up from her seat.

She opened the door only to stare wide eyed. There stood in front of her door the was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas.

"_Eldarwen."_ Legalos bowed slightly in greeting. "_I was hoping if I could escort you to the council._"

Eldarwen snapped out of her shock and curtsied back, blushing. "_Legolas! I did not expect you! But yes, you may escort me to the council. Despite me knowing the grounds, I had yet to figure out where the meeting was held._"

Chuckling, Legolas offered his arm and Eldarwen linked her arm with his, smiling.

"_By the way, may I be the first to say you look lovely today._" Legolas looked down at her, having a few inches on her.

Eldarwen smiled back, her heart fluttering at his words. "_Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."_

And she meant it. Legolas wore a collared silver tunic bordered with soft gold that ended mid-thigh. He wore charcoal leggings that were pulled into dark brown leather boots. Over that, he wore a light cream cloak that was pushed back. His golden locks were braided on the sides before joining as one in the back, the traditional Mirkwood warrior elf style. He too wore his golden circlet, signaling his stature.

"_So, what is Mirkwood like? I have yet to visit our kin in the woodland realm._" Eldarwen asked.

Legolas brightened up at the mention of his home and dived into tales of his kingdom. Eldarwen smiled and took in every detail. She soaked it up like a child listening to a bedtime story and Legolas was glad for the interest.

"_Your home sounds most lovely. I hope to see it soon._" Eldarwen smiled.

"_Perhaps one day I may take you there myself._" Legolas hoped. "_Besides, from what I hear, Lothlorien is as beautiful as or maybe even more so than Mirkwood._"

Eldarwen brightened up as well at the mention of **her** home. She described the forest of her grandparents. The old, tall trees that towered over you, making you feel safe. And how the leaves do not fall off in the autumn, but turn gold and silver making the forest have an ethereal glow in both the sunlight and moonlight. She told of the peaceful atmosphere and calm.

Before long, they had reached the clearing where the council was to be held. There was a circle of chairs where they were to sit. A single, larger chair was on the far left side, where Lord Elrond sat. In the middle of the gathering was a granite pillar. When the two entered, they saw they were the last ones to arrive. Legolas removed his arm to go to his seat with the other elven representatives, but not before grabbing her hand and soflty brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"_My lady."_

Eldarwen blushed lightly and curtsied shyly. Eldarwen then looked around and noticed that her uncle had saved a seat for her to his right, right next to Elrohir. Eldarwen curtsied to Elrond, who nodded back, and started towards her seat. But not even two steps before someone cried out.

"A women? Since when are women allowed in a war council?"

This got everyone's attention, including Eldarwen's as she slowly turned, her stare turning icy cold. Standing up from his seat was a mortal with shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. He wore the garb of Gondor with a sword at his side. Eldarwen's stare narrowed.

'_He dares to speak against my presence when it was Uncle himself who requested it?_'

But Eldarwen did not lose her calm as she addressed him.

"Son of Gondor, do not presume me ignorant and weak based on me being a woman. For if it were not for women, where would there be men?" Eldarwen countered.

"That is no excuse for a woman to be present!" the man shouted.

Before Eldarwen could yell back, someone else had spoken on her behalf. Legolas stood up, anger apparent on his face as he faced the mortal man.

"That is Eldarwen Anariel (1)! Granddaughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and Lord Elrond's niece! If Lord Elrond had asked for her presence, who are you to speak against your host?" Legolas hissed.

The man only scowled before he took his seat. Eldarwen nodded at Legolas and he too took his seat.

"_Eldarwen_." Lord Elrond beckoned to his niece.

She took in a deep breath before she made her way to her seat. Sitting down, Elrohir reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to calm her. She leaned slightly towards him to whisper softly.

"_Where is Arwen?_"

"_Dear Arwen was tired from helping father heal the injured hobbit and has decided to rest._" Elrohir whispered back.

Eldarwen frowned before turning her attention to her uncle, who stood up to address the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond's strong voice echoed around them. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it! You will unite…or you will fall… Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom!"

Elrond turned to his left and faced a dark haired hobbit.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Eldarwen's eyes then strayed to the hobbit. '_So this is the injured one. The ring bearer…'_

Frodo raised from his seat and took slow, heavy steps towards the pillar. Reaching out with his small hands, he placed an object on the flat surface of the pillar before stepping back. Instantly, the gathering erupted in hushed whispers. But that was ignored as Eldarwen stared at the one thing that brought such fear and chaos to this world. The golden band seemed to glow with evil, an evil that brought cold chills to run down her spine as her heart sped up with fear. But that was not the worst of it, no. What scared her the most was that she _heard_ it…

'_Little she-elf… You hold such… __**potential**__…yes… GREAT! potential… Come, put me on your pretty little finger and we shall rule over all together! What power you have…and with me you shall be undefeatable!'_ the ring whispered in a hoarse manner that sounded like sharp nails scratching against hard rock.

Eldarwen blanched at the evil voice echoing within the recesses of her mind and started to break out in cold sweat. She grabbed the armrests of her seat tightly, her knuckles turning white. Before the ring could further attack her mind, Elrohir noticed the ashen look of his dear little cousin and grabbed her clenched hand.

"_Eldarwen…?_" he whispered.

Eldarwen jerked before snapping her wide eyes to Elrohir. Now that her connection with the ring ended, she could feel herself calm down.

"_Are you alright?_" Elrohir asked, worried.

"_Y-yes. I'm…fine._" Eldarwen brushed it off, giving Elrohir a shaky smile.

Elrohir seemed skeptical, but did not question further as he turned his attention back to his father. Eldarwen sighed and used her sleeve to slightly dab her face of the dampness. She then looked up and blue clashed with blue. It seemed that Elrohir was not the only one who noticed her discomfort as Legolas's stared in worry. Like she did with Elrohir, she sent a small smile to Legolas, but she could tell he would ask her about the matter later.

The murmuring stopped.

"So it is true…"

Eldarwen and the rest of the council looked to the right.

'_Goodness…him again?'_ Eldarwen frowned.

The mortal from earlier stood up to speak.

"A dream…I saw the eastern sky grow dark…and in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand…Isildur's bane is found'…" The man reached his hand out towards the ring. "Isildur's bane…"

"**BOROMIR!**" Elrond shouted at the Son of Gondor.

But at the same time, Gandalf stood up from his own seat.

"_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,**_

_**ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_"

The Sky grew dark with the black speech of Mordor. The ground shook from the evil words Gandalf spout out. Boromir, the foolish mortal man, stumbled back to his seat. Frodo flinched, aware of the evil despite his lack of knowledge on what was said. The elves, including Lord Elrond, closed their eyes as if in pain. Eldarwen too closed her eyes and held her head as a headache started to bloom behind her eyes. When Gandalf finished, the skies cleared once again as the darkness lifted and shaking stopped. The headache Eldarwen felt started to ebb away, but the aftereffects slightly lingered.

"Never before has any voice ever uttered that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond stated as he gave Gandalf a tired look.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf said, standing still.

Eldarwen stood and grabbed her uncle's arm and helped him take his seat.

"For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The ring is all together…evil!" Gandalf gave a pointed look in Boromir's direction.

Eldarwen silently agreed with Gandalf. '_As did anyone else who has a lick of common sense…_'

"Nay…It is a gift!" Boromir insisted. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!"

'_He cannot be serious…'_ Eldarwen thought.

"Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of **our** people are your lands kept safe!" Boromir tried to reason.

Aragorn fidgeted in his seat, not looking pleased at where Boromir was implying.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" Boromir pleaded.

"You cannot wield it!"

Eldarwen turned to her right, where Aragorn sat next to Elrohir. She smiled lightly. '_Aragorn…though you may fear your birthright, you show signs of rising greater than your forefathers __**because**__ of that fear.'_

"None of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone…" Aragorn stated. "It has no other master!"

"And what…would a **ranger** know of this matter…!" Boromir sneered.

At this, Eldarwen stood up. '_I have had enough of his foolishness!'_

Seeing this, Elrond sighed. Knowing his dear niece, who was like a second daughter to him, once her rage has been ignited, there is no stopping her.

"You ignorant, egotistical fool!" She spat. "Do you not realize what nonsense you are spewing out of that hole you call a mouth? Did you not heed Mithrander's warning, whom is wiser than you after living through lifetimes?"

Boromir stepped back, shocked at the hostility. But Eldarwen did not back down, fire blazing in her stare as she coolly stood her ground.

"And this is no mere ranger, Son of Gondor! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance…!" Eldarwen hissed.

Boromir looked taken aback as his gaze slowly shifted from Eldarwen to Aragorn, who looked uncomfortable at the sudden…revealing.

"Aragorn…? This…is Isildur's heir…?" disbelief lacing through Boromir's words.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Eldarwen said softly.

"_Sit down, sister."_ Aragorn said softly.

"Gondor has no king…" Boromir said to Eldarwen. "Gondor **needs** no king…" he then said to Aragorn in a sneer before both sat down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke up.

Then Elrond said from seat. "Then you have only one choice…The ring must be destroyed."

Eldarwen saw Boromir sigh, frustrated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A red haired/bearded dwarf growled before standing up and grabbing his axe.

Before the dwarf could be stopped, he raised his axe and brought it down in a wide swing. Right when the axe connected with the ring, instead of shattering the evil object, the axe instead was shattered to pieces as the metal broke and the wood splintered. Frodo flinched in pain when the axe made contact with the ring. Eldarwen also flinched as an image of a giant, flaming eye burst painfully into her mind.

The dwarf flew back from the impact before landing on his back. Eldarwen hissed at the pain as the headache sprang back with a vengeance and the evil whispering was heard again.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said, amused at the dwarf's attempt. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade… It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm of whence it came! One of you…must do this."

Silence settled on the council at this.

'_So it is decided…the path of the one ring to its destruction…'_ Eldarwen massaged her right temple as her shoulders sagged, her visions coming back to her one by one.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor…" Boromir said shakily at this piece of news. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs…There is evil there that does not sleep…And the great eye…is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not even with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly…"

Legolas leaped up from his seat, brows brought together in agitation. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted at Legolas from his seat.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir too stood up from his seat.

'_Sigh…so much male ego…this is exactly why a woman's perspective is needed in meetings like this…'_ Eldarwen's headache was now the result of a different source.

Gimli too stood from his seat, shaking in anger. "I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

At this, the other elves stood in protest and all hell broke loose as arguments were fired from here and there and chaos ensued. Gandalf shook his head before he too stood, his eyes showing he was too old for this. Frodo looked on in apprehension and stared at the ring. Aragorn got up to try and calm everyone. Eldarwen stayed in her seat next to her kin, but her attention was on Frodo. She saw the look he gave to the ring and saw the turmoil within him as well.

'_Dear Frodo…'_ Eldarwen thought sadly.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted. But his shout was lost amongst the chaos that continued between the representatives.

However, Eldarwen heard Frodo as clear as day as well as Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan. '_Such a burden to bear…_'

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo shouted louder.

The arguing stopped one by one, starting with Gandalf, who closed his eyes, defeated. Everyone turned their attention to Frodo.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said strongly, despite what he may be feeling inside. "Though… I do not know the way…"

"…I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear…" Gandalf said as he stepped behind Frodo, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn too walked over to Frodo and pulled out his sword before kneeling before the brave hobbit. "By my life, or death, if I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas smiled as he too stepped forward.

"And my axe." Gimli grunted, which only made Legolas sigh.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said softly.

'_Well, it is now or never…I just hope they do not give me too much difficulties for this…_' Eldarwen thought dryly.

"And you have my council, for you will surely need it." Eldarwen smiled as she stood gracefully from her seat.

Elladan and Elrohir stood up in protest, but was waved to stand down by Elrond.

"My lady, surely you do not mean that seriously!" Boromir hissed.

Eldarwen only ignored him and moved to stand in front of Frodo.

"I am aware we have yet to meet to familiarize with each other, but fret not, dear Frodo. For whilst I am near you, you may carry this burden with a lightened heart." Eldarwen smile and Frodo gave her a shaky smile back, somewhat relieved at her words of comfort.

Aragorn nodded at Eldarwen, fully aware of her skills with the bow and sword. He will not argue against her joining if Lord Elrond seems to have agreed with it, albeit reluctantly.

"Hey!" a sudden shout from the bushes erupted and out came another hobbit.

Elrond jumped back as Sam ran to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is highly impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled.

"Oi! We're coming too!" another voice shouted as two more hobbit ran to Frodo's side.

"You'd have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry smiled.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!" Pip stuttered.

Eldarwen chuckled quietly from behind.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry deliberately stared at Pip.

"Ten companions…So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond stated.

"Right…where are we going?" Pip asked.

Merry gave a frustrated look at Pip, who only looked back in confusion.

With that, the council was dismissed. The Fellowship were to leave in two fortnights, so that they may prepare for this perilous journey. Aragorn went off to find Arwen while the hobbits went off to visit Bilbo. Elrond announced that there was to be a feast tonight. Eldarwen sighed and walked to the gardens to think for a bit. But she knew she was not alone, for Legolas followed her.

When Eldarwen reached the gardens, she sat underneath a tall tree in the shade and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She then heard the soft footfalls of another, an elf, and opened her eyes, knowing full well who it is.

"_Greetings, Legolas."_ Eldarwen sighed.

Legolas motioned to sit and Eldarwen shifted over. He sat down in silence next to her. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but she knew he had questions.

"…_Why?"_ he finally asked.

"_Because it is my right, as well as any's, to fight for my people, for my world…_" Eldarwen smiled.

"_But it is a dangerous journey…A journey everyone knows and understands that we may not survive…"_ Legolas debated.

"_That may be so, but that is even more reason that I want to fight beside everyone instead of wasting away behind the front lines, pacing in worry for the safety of everyone."_

Legolas was silenced with her words. He knew she had a point, but the thought of her putting herself in harm's way…for some reason it did not settle well within his heart.

"_I do not want to see you risk your life…it pains me to know that I may see you bleeding from a wound you may not be able to heal from…"_ Legolas whispered as he finally turned his head to look at her.

'_What does he mean…?'_ Eldarwen wondered as her heart warmed at his words. '_Why does his words always touch my heart so…?'_

"_And what makes you think that my heart would not grieve at the thought of you, or Aragorn, or even Frodo being hurt without me there to do anything about it?"_ Eldarwen countered.

Legolas stared in her eyes and saw the depth of her reasons. It was then that Legolas realized why his heart has been acting so. Why his stare was always drawn to this beautiful elleth. And why he could not deny her wishes…especially with such arguments to back up her reasoning.

Legolas reached out and cupped her cheek. Her skin felt like soft satin and he relished the feeling.

"_Though I have only known you for not but a few days, I feel like we have been familiar for centuries. If it is truly your wish to go with us, then I will not object."_ Legolas smiled. "_But I swear to you and Eru that I will protect you from any and all harm."_

"_I also feel so. Never before have I met an ellon like you that has made my heart sing like so. Thank you, Legolas, for letting me choose my own path. You have no idea of how comforting your support is to me. And if I can also help it, I too will protect you to the best of my abilities. I do not want to hide behind you, but to fight beside you."_ Eldarwen whispered.

Legolas stared inter her mesmerizing eyes as Eldarwen lost herself in his deep ones. The two leaned closer and closer before their breath mingled as one and they sealed off their promises with a sweet, innocent kiss that foretold of first love. From afar, an elf lord smiled, reassured that his only niece would be well protected and looked after on this journey.

* * *

><p>(1) Anariel – Of the Sun<p>

* * *

><p>Okay! Third chapter is done! I was watching LOTR and felt that I mind as well update another chapter while I still have time before my final. Anywho… I have a picture of what Eldarwen's circlet and hairstyle looks like in my profile so check it out. I like having a visual so I know what the descriptions are suppose to look like haha. I will have a photo or drawing of Eldarwen herself up soon so keep in touch! <strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

mZzxklutZ


	4. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics"_– Sindarin

'_Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Regular" – Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Eyes, slowly becoming tainted with a darkness that was not there before, latched themselves onto the fair elf maiden as she kissed her prince in the garden, unawares of their audience. He glowered as the strong-willed maiden so obviously gave her heart to another. And at the same time, a foreign pain gripped his heart, for he knew there was never a chance between them. She belonged with her own kin. But he could not help but feel otherwise. With one last glance at the one whom caught his attention since the council, he turned, his cloak billowing behind him.

On the other side of the clearing, sitting on a bench, the young elven couple broke apart from their first kiss, shy and bashful. Eldarwen smiled sweetly as Legolas returned the affection.

"_Come. Lord Elrond would not want his niece to attend the feast tonight without refreshing herself up."_ Legolas said softly as he stood with his hand out.

"_And I am sure my uncle would find it most amusing if one of his guests were the reason I did not_." Eldarwen teased.

"_You wound me_." Legolas laughed. "_But if you wish it, who am I to deny you_."

Now it was Eldarwen's turn to blush and she gave him a playful shove before laughing. Legolas took her hand and put it through his bent arm before leading her back to her room.

"_I am hoping I will be to escort you to the feast?_" Legolas asked.

"_I would have it no other way."_ Eldarwen smiled.

Legolas bowed before leaving to his rooms to change and get ready himself. Eldarwen closed the door softly before leaning against it, happiness radiating off her in waves. She smiled before turning to bathe and change, but stopped shortly to jump in surprise. There, sitting on her bed, was Arwen, smiling as if the world was not facing impending doom and the one ring was not here in Imladris.

"_Arwen! You scared me!"_ Eldarwen managed to gasp out.

"_Oh? Then I was right…you __**were**__ too preoccupied to notice me. Which was strange since your senses are sharper than mine what with your training. But I suppose that is to be expected…since it seems, my dear cousin, you have attracted the attention of a certain Prince_." Arwen teased.

"_Oh, Arwen! Do not tease me so!"_ Eldarwen blushed.

"_I am sorry. But I am happy for you, little one. Prince Legolas is a good man._" Arwen smiled.

She patted the place next to her on the bed and Eldarwen instantly walked over before sitting beside the one whom she sees as a sister she never had.

"_I have never felt like so for another…_" Eldarwen smiled. "_He understands me…_"

Arwen smiled, knowing the feeling. But her heart sank, thinking of the man that caught her attention and her heart. "_How nice it is for you to find love in our own kin…_" she whispered.

Eldarwen's gaze softened, knowing all too well of the love between her and Aragorn.

"_Should that difference really matter? He loves you with all his heart and you him. Though I may be a novice in the affairs of the heart, you and Aragorn were made for each other, there is no denying that._" Eldarwen whispered, taking Arwen's hand in hers.

"_Yes…I love him…But my decision is not widely supported…_" Arwen said.

"_Well, you have my support! Tell me who so dares to say against it and I shall make them reconsider!_" Eldarwen smiled in hopes of getting Arwen to smile.

And it worked, though tears started to stream down her face. Arwen cupped Eldarwen's cheek and smiled in thanks.

"_But the one that needs convincing most is Aragorn himself…_" Arwen whispered, pain and anguish laced into her voice. "_He…He has told me to go with our people…to leave him and sail to the Valinor…_"

Eldarwen gasped in shock. "_He did not…!_"

"_Why can he not see that it I who chose to love him! That my heart is mine to give!"_ Arwen sobbed.

"_Oh, Arwen! I am sure he knows that. But his fears makes him think otherwise! Do not give up hope on him! I know he will come around and realize that you two belong together!"_ Eldarwen comforted her.

She hated when Arwen cried. Arwen who was the most gentle and loving elleth. Arwen who looked after her like an older sister, bordering mother. Arwen who never scolded her or reprimanded her, but guided her when she took a wrong turn on the path of life.

Sighing, Arwen wiped her tears before smiling. "_Enough of such depressing thoughts. Let us get ready for the feast. I am going to make sure Prince Legolas will not be able to keep his eyes off of you._"

Their laughter filled the room as they both prepared for the feast. Eldarwen donned a creamy yellow gown that pooled around her feet. It was an off-the-shoulder gown with long sleeves that hugged her arm tightly, pointing over her hand to her middle finger. The dress was made of soft silk that flowed weightlessly around her. Arwen pulled her hair into a loose side braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her golden circlet rested on her golden head.

Arwen wore a deep maroon gown that hugged her figure nicely. It was made of soft satin with golden trims on the hems. The sleeves were snug on her upper arms, but billowed out from her elbow downwards, covering her hands slightly. Eldarwen helped Arwen with her hair, pulling half of it back in small twisted strands that came together in a small messy bun. Arwen wore her own silver circlet as well.

"_You look beautiful, Arwen!"_ Edlarwen smiled, seeing Arwen give off an ethereal glow like all elves.

"_As do you, Edlarwen!"_

At that moment, a knock was heard. The two ladies turned their heads to the door. Eldarwen smiled and walked over, opening it to reveal both Legolas and Aragorn.

"_My ladies._" They both bowed.

"_Aragorn! What are you doing here?_" Eldarwen smiled.

"_I went to Arwen's room for I was to escort her tonight, but found she was not there. So, I assumed she would be with you. And I bumped into Legolas, who incidentally was on his way here as well…_" Aragorn teased.

Eldarwen laughed, shaking her head. But then she just remembered her conversation with Arwen and she stepped out, pulling Aragorn along with her.

"_I must speak with you, Aragorn_." Eldarwen whispered for his ears only.

"_I already know what you want to say."_ Aragorn whispered softly.

"_Then you should know what you are doing to Arwen, to yourself! Is only going to cause unwanted pain. Do not do this to her. You deserve her as much as she deserves you. The only problem is your fear of losing to this doom. Do not abandon hope, Aragorn. Hope is what will pull us out of this darkness."_ Eldarwen said, cupping Aragorn's cheek with her hand.

Aragorn sighed. "_She belongs with her people, Eldarwen. I am mortal kind. I will fade before her."_

"_Even then. It is her choice, Aragorn. She has forsaken her birth for you. Do not take her gift for granted. She __**loves**__ you…"_

Eldarwen stepped away and walked to Legolas, who gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head, signaling she would tell him later. Arwen stepped out of Eldarwen's room and Aragorn took in a sharp breath. Their eyes made contact and it was as if the world stopped spinning, time was frozen, and Aragorn's breath was taken away.

"_You look…beautiful._" Aragorn whispered.

Arwen smiled and linked her arm with his bent one. The two made towards the dining hall. Eldarwen watched them leave, smiling. '_He will come around…_'

"_Shall we, my angel?_" Legolas smiled.

Eldarwen blushed as they too made their way to the feast.

"_What was that about, earlier?_" Legolas asked.

"_Aragorn needed…a wake up call._" Eldarwen smiled.

They reached the hall and it was filled with people, representatives from around Middle-Earth. Music reached their ears as people sat, eating, chatting, while others danced across the floor. Legolas and Eldarwen walked towards the main table where the fellowship and Lord Elrond sat. Eldarwen gave Elrond a kiss on the cheek in greetings before taking her seat next to Legolas. The night was spent in frivolity as the fellowship enjoyed a time of laughter. Eldarwen and Legolas danced to many songs and stole kisses here and there. The fellowship soaked in as much care-free time as they could for tomorrow…Tomorrow they prepare for the journey.

Eldarwen laughed joyously, her laughter like tinkling bells.

"_I shall get us something to drink while you catch your breath, my love._" Legolas smiled.

He kissed her knuckles before leaving to the refreshment table. Eldarwen watched her prince walk away before sighing and stepping out onto the balcony. Her thoughts soon turned south as she thought of the path they must take. Sighing, she looked up at the full moon as it cast its soft glow across the gardens. The moon looked so serene to Eldarwen, the complete opposite of what the world is now. As Eldarwen watched the moon, her eyes suddenly became vacant as her vision blurred.

"_**All that is gold does not glitter,  
>Not all those who wander are lost;<br>The old that is strong does not wither,  
>Deep roots are not reached by frost.<strong>_"

Eldarwen gasped as her vision ceased and she gripped the railing as her strength left her.

'_What was that? What does it mean…?'_ Eldarwen pondered.

She was so lost in her momentary lapse of attention, she did not hear the heavy footsteps behind her.

"The moon is lovely tonight."

Eldarwen looked back to see Boromir, the representative of Gondor, walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, he who opposed towards her joining of the fellowship so strongly.

"Lord Boromir." She greeted. Though she distrusts him greatly due to his pull towards the one ring, she must not forget her manners while she was a representative herself under her uncle's house.

"You look lovely as well, my lady." Boromir nodded as he took another step towards her.

Eldarwen's hold on the railing tightened.

"I must apologize for my outburst during the council. It was not my place. But I still stand by what I said earlier. The battlefield is no place for a woman…" Boromir continued, now standing in front of Eldarwen.

Her clear blue eyes stared up into his. There was something in his stare that unsettled Eldarwen. She could not identify what it was, but it did not leave a good feeling.

"Then I am sorry to disappoint you, but I too stand by what I said at the council." Eldarwen said coolly. She stepped around Boromir to go find Legolas, but her wrist was suddenly snatched and she was pulled back to face him.

"Do not be so foolish!" Boromir hissed. "The enemies will not go easy because you are a woman!"

Eldarwen glared at his hand that was wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"**Unhand me.**" Eldarwen hissed back, her anger rising.

"Do not – " Boromir was stopped as a blade appeared at his neck.

"She said, **unhand her**."

Eldarwen looked past Boromir to see Legolas with his short knife out, eyes narrowed in anger.

"_Legolas, don't. It will not do well to create such animosity amongst the fellowship now before we set off…_" Eldarwen tried to calm him.

"He has already created that animosity the moment he tried to take the ring." Legolas spat out.

Eldarwen sighed. She did not want the fellowship to set off with hostility. It was suppose to be a journey to end it not add to it.

"Now unhand her, or you shall taste my blade." Legolas said again.

Boromir let go of Eldarwen's wrist and held up his hands, open in surrender. Eldarwen cradled her slightly bruised wrist to her chest as she stepped back. Legolas stepped around Boromir, his knife still out and pointed at him, and placed himself in front of Eldarwen, hiding her from view.

"Leave." Legolas said.

Boromir glared at Legolas before walking back inside to the feast. Legolas's eyes followed his every move, making sure to keep Eldarwen behind him protectively. Once gone, Legolas instantly turned around to take Eldarwen's wrist in his hands for examination.

"I am fine, my love." Eldarwen sighed.

Legolas sighed before pulling her in his arms. "He dared to lay a hand on you when you are not but four yards away from me and Lord Elrond."

"He is only confused. The power of the ring has taken root in his mind. He only fears of what may be. Do not blame him for that." Eldarwen reasoned.

"Still…I want you to stay away from him. Or at least do not be alone when around him." Legolas pleaded.

Eldarwen looked up from within his safe embrace.

"I shall be amongst the fellowship. There is no need to worry." Eldarwen smiled. "Besides, I am not so helpless, Legolas."

"I know. But I cannot help but feel so."

The two spend the remainder of the night on the balcony, sitting on a stone bench as they watched the moon and stars. They spoke softly to each other, whispering words of love before they retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Morning-<strong>

* * *

><p>Eldarwen woke up to the sun shining into her room. She stretched as the memories of the night before flashed through her head. Legolas and she had spent the night together just talking and enjoying each other's company. In the end, Legolas had fell asleep on the lounging chair across from her bed. She sat up from her bed and saw that the blankets she gave him last night was neatly folded on the chair. A note sat upon the sheets. Smiling, Eldarwen got up from her bed and walked over before picking up the note.<p>

_My dearest Eldarwen,_

_I have gone back to my room lest the maids start gossiping about my late night visit. I shall see you after breakfast. Preparations for the journey starts today. Perhaps we can test our archery skills? It has been some time._

_All my love,_

_Legolas_

Eldarwen chuckled at Legolas's failure to hide his boasting of his archery skills. She walked to the adjoining wash room. She filled a brass basin with water and grabbed a cloth. Dipping the cloth in, she wrung out the excess water before wiping her face. Feeling more woken up, she walked back to her room to the closet. She took out a cream, collared tunic and charcoal leggings. Putting it all on, the tunic reached her mid-thigh and hugged her slim build. The long sleeves slightly billowed past her wrist. She pulled out a leather belt that wrapped around her slim waist.

She then bent down and pulled open the lowest drawer. Resting on velvet sat two swords in leather scabbards. She picked up the twin blades and pulled out one of the sharp weapons. It shined silver with intricate elvish writing on the flat blade. They were a gift from Rumil when she reached the peak of her training and she started going on patrols with him and his brothers. She strapped them around her lower back in a criss-cross fashion. Pulling out smaller daggers, she hooked them onto her leather belt. She then grabbed her bow and quiver, gifts from her grandmother. They were a dark silver, the arrows made with white feather tips.

She then pulled her hair back into an updo to keep it from getting in her eyes. A few shorter strands framed her face. Deeming herself ready, she headed out her room. Stopping by the kitchens briefly, she grabbed an apple before heading to the practice grounds. The rest of the fellowship were already there, teaching the little Hobbits how to handle a sword. Aragorn and Boromir instructed them as Gandalf and Gimli watched from the sides. Legolas was a bit off to the side at the archery range, his arrows flying faster than light and landing at the center of each target.

"Good morning." Eldarwen greeted everyone.

"Lady Eldarwen!" Pip chirped. "You will be joining us?"

"Of course, Pippin!" Eldarwen smiled.

After everyone greeted her, she walked off to Legolas. Standing a hundred yards in front of the the target, Legolas took in a short breath before releasing his arrow. The arrow flew straight and true before impaling itself in the bulls-eye.

"Impressive." Eldarwen teased.

Legolas smiled before turning to his heart.

"Eldarwen."

"Shall we have a competition?" She smiled.

Legolas's smile widened as he stepped back, motioning for her to take the first shot. She stepped up, pulled out an arrow from her quiver, and without looking, shot. The arrow thudded, splitting Legolas's arrow from earlier. He raised a brow at her sudden lack of modesty before chuckling to himself. This continued until both ran out of arrows.

"It seems we are evenly matched." Legolas laughed.

"That was indeed impressive. As expected of the natural abilities of the elves." Gandalf smiled. "It seems that Lady Eldarwen will be needed on this journey after all."

This continued for the next few days as the fellowship trained and honed their skills and prepared the hobbits for the times to come. And when they were not practicing with their bows or swords, Legolas and Eldarwen could be found in the gardens at the usual spot, either having a small lunch or taking leisurely naps in the afternoon. But on occasion, they were not alone. For in the dark a pair of eyes full of envy stared at their happiness. Then, the time came when the fellowship must set out.

Eldarwen wore the outfit she adorned on the first day of training with all her weapons and headed for the entrance of Imladris. That was, until she was stopped by one of the servants.

"_Lady Eldarwen. Lord Elrond summons you._" The ellon bowed.

Eldarwen nodded and headed for her uncle's study. Knocking twice, she opened the door after a muffled "come in".

"_Uncle? You wish to see me?_" Eldarwen walked in.

"_Yes, Eldarwen._" Elrond got up from behind his desk and walked over to her before resting his arms on her shoulders.

"_It pains me to see you go on such a journey…I did not wish for you to put yourself in harm's way. Especially since you have become like a second daughter to me…_" Elrond whispered.

"_Oh, uncle. You know that it is my choice to go. But you need not worry. I can take care of myself."_ Eldarwen whispered softly.

"_I know. And I would not stop you if this is what you really wanted. Besides, that is not why I have summoned you._" Elrond smiled.

Eldarwen looked at Elrond in confusion.

"_I am told that you have been spending much time with a certain Prince…_" Elrond smiled.

Eldarwen blushed and dipped her head.

"_I am happy for you. He is a fine ellon. Perhaps we can expect a ceremony after all this is taken care of and done?"_ Elrond teased.

"_Uncle! It is too early for that!"_ Eldarwen blushed.

Elrond chuckled. "_Very well. Now let us join the others. I shall see the fellowship off._"

But before he walked to the door, Elrond was encased in a tight hug.

"_I shall miss you while on this road…Ada…_" Eldarwen whispered painfully.

Elrond stood, shocked, before he wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears threatening to fall.

"_And I, you, my daughter. I shall pray to Eru every night for your safe return. Until we meet again, may the Valar keep you safe._" Elrond whispered into her hair before placing his lips softly on her forehead.

Eldarwen silently cried at this parting before she wiped her tears and they walked to the entrance. There stood the fellowship in a line with Frodo in the center. Eldarwen gave Elrond one last glance before walking over to Legolas and taking his hand in her own. He gave her a gentle squeeze, noticing traces of tears on her lovely cheeks.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." Elrond said in a strong voice.

At this moment, Arwen walked forth with a few elves behind her. Seeing this, Eldarwen silently left Legolas's side to go to Arwen. She had tears in her eyes, yet only due to her strong will did they not fall. Eldarwen hugged Arwen tightly, for it may be the last time she sees her.

"_I shall keep a weather eye on him for you, sister._" Eldarwen whispered.

This seemed to undo Arwen's resolve as those tears slowly slid down her porcelain cheeks.

"_But do not forget to stay alive yourself, sister. My heart would grieve greatly as well if you were lost to us. And I'm sure Ada would be wrought with guilt for sending you on this perilous quest._" Arwen whispered back.

With that, Eldarwen pulled back and walked back to Legolas.

"Farwell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you." Elrond wished them well as his gaze drifted from face to face.

His gaze slightly lingered on Eldarwen's face longer than others before turning his sight to Legolas. He silent order was heard as Legolas nodded, taking Eldarwen's hand in his own, promising to protect her from harm.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said.

Frodo turns around and walks past the fellowship. Gandalf, followed by Gimli, Boromir, and the other hobbits, walked after Frodo. Before they left, Legolas and Eldarwen bowed, hands fisted over their hearts. Aragorn did the same but lingered as he shared a silent conversation with Arwen before he too turned and trailed after them.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Eldarwen heard Frodo whisper behind him to the old wizard.

"Left."

And so the fellowship takes a left at the fork in front of Imladris's entrance.

'_The journey begins…_' Eldarwen sighed.

* * *

><p>Finished my finals so I felt happy and decided to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<p>

mZzxklutZ


	5. The Walls of Moria

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics"_– Sindarin

'_Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Regular" – Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fellowship continued on across wide plains after leaving the safe haven of Imladris. They walked over hillsides while stopping here and there along the way in order for the hobbits to rest and have a meal. And sometimes, either Boromir or Aragorn would instruct the hobbits in swordplay so that they may defend themselves when the time calls for it.<p>

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor…" Gandalf huffed as they stopped on a rocky hill to rest.

"Mithrander. Perhaps we should find an area with more coverage to rest…" Eldarwen suggested, not liking how out in the open they were.

"Lass, this whole mountain side is barren!" Gimli grunted.

Eldarwen frowned. Though the dwarf spoke true, the fact that they stopped here unnerved her none-the-less. Sam started a small fire and began to cook some food for everyone while Boromir sparred with Merry and Pippin.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir smiled.

Aragorn sat off to the side to observe while smoking a pipe. "Move your feet!" He encouraged.

Gandalf and Gimli also sat off to the side with Frodo. Legolas had taken up a post on a rock, looking off into the distance.

"You look good, Pippin!" Marry laughed.

"Thanks!"

"Faster!" Boromir shouted.

Eldarwen moved to where Legolas was and sat next to him while he kept watch. She pulled out a flask of water to sip before handing it to Legolas, who took it wordlessly before giving it back to her after a refreshing mouthful. Eldarwen leaned her head against his leg as she watched the hobbits practice with their short swords.

'_Such peaceful creatures…yet here they are wielding a sword preparing for war…' _Eldarwen sighed.

Gimli, seated on a rock near Gandalf, huffed. "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they are not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Legolas snorted before muttering, "_Which is exactly why we are not going through Moria. We do not need more dwarves than the one already stuck with us…'_

Eldarwen chuckled before lightly slapping Legolas's leg to reprimand him. He merely smirked back.

Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe, removed said object from his mouth. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice…"

As Eldarwen rested against Legolas, who was keeping watch, she let her limbs relax. As she stared off into nothingness, her eyesight became slowly unfocused as she was presented with a different image entirely. Smoke rose high as a thundering roar resounded throughout her head. A shadow rose from cracks as fire blazed to the high heavens. A deafening scream could be heard as chaos ensued. Eldarwen was shaken out of her vision as a scream of pain brought her back to reality. She whipped her head around for the source of that cry to find Boromir, Merry, and Pip's mock battle.

Apparently, Boromir had accidentally nicked Pip on the wrist with his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized.

In retaliation, Pip kicked Boromir in the shin.

"Ahhh!"

"Get him!" With that, Merry and Pip tackled Boromir to the ground, starting an obviously one-sided wrestling match.

"For the Shire! Hold him down! Hold him down, Merry!"

Aragorn gets up from where he was perched.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" he chuckled.

However, as Aragorn placed his hands on the little hobbits, they reached back for Aragorn's legs and pulled, effectively knocking on his back as air rushed out of his lungs.

Eldarwen shook her head at their playing and smiled softly before turning back around. She was instantly met with a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"_Yes?_" Eldarwen smiled.

"_You're sweating… Is something wrong?_" Legolas asked, using his tunic to wipe his brow.

Eldarwen shook her head no. "_A vision…it is a family heritage, I'm afraid. But not all my visions make sense to me. This one…just left a horrible feeling. All I saw was shadow and fire…"_

Legolas's brow furrowed. What could that possibly mean? Off to the side, Gandalf heard Eldarwen and only frowned as his suspicions were confirmed.

"_It is fine, Legolas. I'm fine._" Eldarwen smiled reassuringly.

Legolas seemed reluctant, but nodded anyways. He quickly gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before resuming his watch. However, Legolas instantly tensed before focusing intently on the south. Noticing this, Eldarwen got up from where she was sitting and stared with him.

"_What is it?_" She whispered, not wanting to alarm the rest of the Fellowship if it was nothing.

"_I'm not sure…_" He squinted his eyes in hopes of discerning that strange black cloud.

"What is that?" Sam asked, when he noticed the two elves of their group.

"Nothing. Just a whiff of cloud." Gimli grunted.

Boromir gets up from his mock fight with the hobbits. "It's moving fast…against the wind."

Legolas's eyes widened. "**CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!**"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted next.

Everyone scrambled to gather their packs and hide beneath the rocks. Sam threw some of his water onto the fire to put it out. Just as Eldarwen was about to jump underneath a rock, a hand grabbed her and pulled her against a firm chest. Gasping, she looked behind her only to relax when she met Legolas's eyes. As the foul creatures cawed above them, circling around, Eldarwen held her breath as she subconsciously leaned back further against Legolas in search of comfort. And comfort came in the form of his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her tight to him as his breath felt like butterfly flutters against the back of her neck. When the coast was clear, Legolas loosened his hold as they carefully crawled out from underneath the bush.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said.

Eldarwen looked to the snowy mountains. A sinking feeling overwhelmed her, but what choice did the fellowship have? Thus, the members trudged their way up the steep slopes of the great mountain. When they reached the snow, both Eldarwen and Legolas were able to walk on top of the snow. Eldarwen led the group with Gandalf in the front while Aragorn and Legolas brought up the back.

"My dear Eldarwen, I could not help but overhear your earlier…episode." Gandalf muttered softly so that only Eldarwen heard.

She sighed, knowing Gandalf would question her sooner or later.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm not sure. Though grandmother tried to teach me to control this heritage, it seems it has a mind of its own. Only the Valar knows what they mean. All I saw were flashes of images. Shadows and flames when Moria was mentioned…" Eldarwen looked to Gandalf.

"A balrog…" he whispered.

Eldarwen flinched. "You cannot mean…In Moria?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid so. The drawves dug too deep in their greed and unleashed a horror like none other…" Gandalf sighed.

"Then we must not take that road at all cost!" Eldarwen said. "Though we stand strong in our company, we are no match for a **balrog**…"

"I could not agree more."

Their council was interrupted when they heard someone gasp and fall, tumbling back. Eldarwen looked behind her to see Legolas and Aragorn help Frodo up, who had slipped and fallen from the snow. But then Frodo started to fuss with his collar, a look of panic spreading on his face. Something flashed off the reflection of the sun. Her eyes widened, for there in the snow lay the one ring of doom. It was then picked up by Boromir and Eldarwen could not help the panic that rose in her chest.

"Boromir…" Aragorn said softly.

Boromir, oblivious to the others, held the ring up in his sights. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing…"

Boromir's gloved hand reaches out, as if to touch the ring or put it on.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted.

But before Boromir or Aragorn could do anything further, the ring was snatched out of Boromir's hand as someone swept past him to Frodo. Everyone held their breath as Eldarwen kneeled in front of Frodo and carefully put the necklace holding the ring back around Frodo's neck.

"You should be more careful, little one…" Eldarwen whispered, as if she was in pain.

Getting back up, she walked back to the front where Gandalf stood. As she passed Boromir, she whispered heatedly, "You are ensnared by its evil, Man of Gondor. You would do well to learn from past mistakes…"

Boromir stuttered before muttering, "…I-I care not…"

Legolas and Aragorn looked at Eldarwen in worry. It must have been painful for her, someone who was so pure of light, to come into contact with the ring. Sighing, they continued their trek in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>-Isengard-<strong>

* * *

><p>Over Isengard there is a veiling shadow. The crows fly down through a maze of underground workings, past Orcs laboring. They circle around, cawing. Saruman stands by, hearing the news they have to tell him.<p>

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then would you go?"

Saruman envisions the Fellowship fighting against the harsh winds of the building snow storm as the cold cut into the members.

"If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Caradhras-<strong>

* * *

><p>Gandalf drives his staff into the snow, trying to forge a way through the blizzard as the snow reached up to their chest. Aragorn and Boromir had to carry the hobbits or they would have been buried by the snow. As the Fellowship made their ways up the snowy mountain, Eldarwen runs out ahead on top of the snow. She stops a few paces ahead and tilted her head to the side.<p>

"What is it, Eldarwen!" Aragorn shouted.

"What do you hear!" Legolas questioned further.

"**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya** (1)**!**"

Eldarwen's eyes narrowed as she sneered. She turned around to the rest of the group.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" she shouted back.

Gandalf walks up to where Eldarwen was. "It's Saruman!"

A loud, echoing crack resounded and rocks from the mountain side began to fall. The Fellowship quickly pressed themselves against the side of the mountain as the boulders and rocks fell past them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted against the wind.

"No!" Gandalf shouted, determined.

Despite the snow, Gandalf waded through and lifted his staff in both hands. He chanted a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellowed into the air, attempting to calm the raging mountain.

"**Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!** (2)"

However, despite Gandalfs desperate attempts, the wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. In Isengar, Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues his chanting, inciting the mountain's rage further.

"**Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!** (3)"

Large, black clouds rolled over Caradhras as lightening flashed with the rumbling of thunder. A sudden lightening cracked through the air and struck the top of the mountain, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. Boromir and Aragorn hold the hobbits close to themselves as the snow fell on top of them. Eldarwen quickly snatched Gandalf and pushed themselves against the slopes. The cold snow fell upon them like a great weight and they struggled to dig themselves out.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted when everyone emerged.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"Well we cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits! For all of us, for that matter!" Eldarwen shouted over the winds.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

A shadow of doubt flashed through Gandalf's eyes. He turned to look at Eldarwen, who shared his thoughts on this path.

"You know what the drawves have awoken in the darkness of Khazad-dum…" Eldarwen whispered in slight fear.

Gandalf stood in the snow in conflict before he turned to Frodo.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide…" Gandalf decided.

Frodo looks around at the other members as the burden of the choice was placed upon his shoulders.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf closed his eyes in defeat. "So be it…"

The Fellowship went back down the mountain and travelled on the path to the Mines of Moria. Eldarwen decided to hang back and walk with Legolas while Aragon led the group behind Gandalf. As the Fellowship made their way to Moria, Gandalf called upon Frodo to walk with him.

"_How are you faring, my love?"_ Legolas asked as he took her hand in his while they walked side by side.

Eldarwen sighed. "_As well as I can, I suppose."_

"_What troubles you?"_ Legolas lightly rubs his thumbs over her knuckles.

This small, comforting act slightly calms Eldarwen down as she squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"_Moria troubles me. Gandalf has informed of some…disturbing news._" Eldarwen whispered.

"_What news?_" Legolas asked.

Not wanting to cause Legolas further worry, Eldarwen shook her head. "_Do not worry. For if we stay careful, we may be able to avoid further trouble._"

"_Very well. I shall not pursue this matter further._" Legolas smiled.

After a moment of silence, Eldarwen started to get fidgety due to the darkness as they tried to find the entrance of the mines. Seeing this, Legolas started to hum softly in hopes of cheering her up.

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli gasped.

Eldarwen looked up to see massive walls that never seemed to end. Gimli walks up to the walls and knocks his axe against them here and there.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli grunted.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…?" Legolas joked.

Giggling, Eldarwen nudged Legolas. "Play nicely."

Legolas smirked and pecked her on the cheek. Gimli grumbles and says nothing. Frodo slips and his foot falls into the water of the adjacent lake. Slightly frightened, Frodo quickly pulls his leg out and watches the ripples. Eldarwen, too, watches the ripples as the water was disturbed. For some reason, she did not like how the water seemed to move unnaturally and her suspicion grew.

"Now…let's see… Ithildin – " Beneath Gandalf's hands run silvery lines. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight."

Gandalf looks up into the sky to see the moon peek past the drifting clouds. As the moonlight shined down on them, the silvery lines lit up in a soft glow as an outline of a door formed. Gimli stares in awe at the amazing sight. Even Legolas seemed to be entranced by the intricate patterns formed.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means…?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf replied.

Taking his staff, he sets the top end against the doors.

"**Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!** (4)"

Gandalf stood there for a moment, with the Fellowship behind him. However, the doors remained closed.

"Hmm." Gandalf placed his staff back upright before lifting his hands. "**Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!** (5)"

Silence reigned as the doors to Moria remained still.

"Nothing's happening." Pip stated the obvious.

Gandalf looks at Pippin in annoyance. Getting frustrated, Gandalf begins to forcefully try to push the doors open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves…Men…and Orcs." Gandalf huffed.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Pip asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" Gandalf snapped.

Gandalf plops down on a rock and pulls out his pipe to brood and think. The rest of the Fellowship takes this time to sit and rest as well. Gandalf could be heard muttering all sorts of words to himself as the rest occupied themselves. Aragorn was untying their belongings off of Bill, the pony, before sending it off. Pippin and Merry begin to throw pebbles into the water to pass time before they were stopped by Eldarwen.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said as he stood beside Eldarwen.

"We would not want to be discovered." Eldarwen said gently to the hobbits.

Once Eldarwen was satisfied that the restless hobbits wouldn't cause more trouble, she turned to Aragorn.

"_We must not dwell here long. The darkness is deepening and I fear we are being watched…_" She whispered softly.

Aragorn only nodded, for he too felt the uneasiness, his body stiff and alert for any troubles. Eldarwen sighed before she walked to Legolas who was sitting down against a rock. Seeing her come towards him, he held out his hand and she took it. Legolas pulled her against his chest as she sat between his legs.

"_I wish you did not have to be here, in the middle of this. It would put my mind at ease to know you were somewhere safer…_" Legolas whispered truthfully.

"_And it would have put __**my**__ mind at ease if you were somewhere safer. But then that would just make us go in circles and then where would we be…?_" Eldarwen smiled.

Legolas chuckled. "_The stars are shining tonight, despite the impending doom."_

Eldarwen looked up to the sky to see the moon surrounded by the twinkling stars.

"_It is most lovely._" Eldarwen smiled at the small moment of peace as she snuggled further into Legolas's hold.

"_Most lovely indeed…_" Legolas whispered into her ear.

Eldarwen turned her head to find Legolas staring at her. She could get lost in those deep pools of blue for all eternity. Their faces inched closer but was interrupted.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo gasped.

Frodo got up from where he sat and turned to Gandalf. "Speak 'friend' and enter… What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon…" Gandalf said in his deep, booming voice.

A loud creak could be heard as the doors of Moria slowly opened outward. The doors rumbled deeply as the Fellowship walked in. Gandalf walks ahead of everyone else. The moonlight shines into the mine, offering little light.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin."

Gandalf, unable to see much with the moonlight, cradles the crystal at the top of his staff. He softly blows onto the crystal, as if he was trying to kindle a fire. The crystal slowly starts to glow a soft white light, adding more to the moonlight.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!"

The ground crunched underneath their feet as the Fellowship walked further in. However, they recoiled in shock as they see scores of skeletons and bones littering the ground. Boromir kneels down to examine the bones. There were arrows in the bones and swords everywhere. Signs of a battle that had ensued. Legolas bounded forward further and inspected the arrows.

"This is no mine… It's a tomb!" Boromir shouted.

"Goblins!" Legolas hissed, as he identified the arrows.

Eldarwen's eyes widened. '_So they have beat us to it…!'_

* * *

><p>(1)Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya – Wake up, cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!<p>

(2) Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith – Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath

(3) Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar – Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

(4) Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! – Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

(5) Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. – Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue

* * *

><p>Please <strong>REVIEW!<strong> Is the story moving too slow? Too much passiveness? What? It helps a lot when I read reviews on how the story is doing. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time!

mZzxklutZ


	6. Khazad Dum

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics"_– Sindarin

'_Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Regular" – Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The light from Gandalf's staff cast an eerie glow upon the endless number of bones and skeletons scattered all over the floor of the entrance to Moria. Long shadows stretched across the mines, adding a more foreboding mood as a cold chill ran up and down Eldarwen's spine. The horrors of what has happened in Moria flashed through her mind as her visions showed her glimpses of the events. Rough cries of drawves echoed in her mind as the loud screeches of goblins filled her ears. Eldarwen quickly gripped her bow and had already pulled out an arrow and notched it in place, ready for any attacks. Suddenly, a strangled cry really did echo through the caves.<p>

"No…! Nooooo!" Gimli cried.

He was kneeling down next to a corpse, which was obviously a dwarf. Eldarwen's eyes softened in sympathy. Though she did not get along with the dwarf much, the loss of a loved one was understandable. She mentally said a prayer for all the souls that had died mercilessly in this dank place, hoping they would find peace.

Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords with an audible ring of metal against metal. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow, like Eldarwen, his eyes darting about in trepidation.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan…! We should have **never** come here!" Boromir hissed.

The hobbits standing behind Eldarwen started backing away towards the mouth of the cave as fear slowly etched into their hearts. Something stirs in the water, unnoticed, behind them.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir shouted.

The Fellowship starts to head to the entrance, the backs to the water for they did not want to turn their backs in fear there may be goblins remaining within the caves. However, that allowed them to be open to attack from behind.

"AHHH!"

At that scream, all turned around to find something wet and long wrapped around Frodo's leg before it pulled and dragged his body out of the cave towards the lake.

"Frodo!"

"Frodooo!"

Everyone screamed out for Frodo and ran towards him. Aragorn and Boromir were closer and were able to cut him loose. Eldarwen then ran forward to grab onto Frodo. The injured tentacle retreated back into the waters before five more came out. Aragorn, Boromir, and Eldarwen were knocked off their feet, away from Frodo.

"Ooff!" Aragorn and Boromir landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of their lungs.

Eldarwen was less fortunate as she crashed against the wall of the caves before falling with a loud thud on the ground. She got up, winded and dizzy.

Frodo was caught, yet again, once the creature emerged from the lake and lifted him into the air. The creature opened its mouth wide, revealing its ring of sharp teeth.

"Frodo!" Eldarwen shouted, her disorientation slowly going away. '_That __**thing**__ plans to __**eat**__ him!'_

She stumbled forward and notched an arrow in her bow. Raising her weapon up, she took in a few deep breaths to clear her mind before letting her arrow fly free. It flew true and hit its mark, imbedding itself in the creature's tentacle, which was holding Frodo upside down. The tentacle loosened its hold enough for Frodo to slip through its grasp. Aragorn, who had recovered from his fall, was already there waiting to catch Frodo. Once he was safely in Aragorn's arms, he turned and ran for the caves.

"Into the caves!" Aragorn shouted. "Run!"

Eldarwen moved to follow, but her first step was sloppy as her vision swam. The watcher creature from the lake moved to follow them. Eldarwen thought she would have fallen but she was suddenly carried in strong arms. The creature crashed into the mouth of the cave, causing it to cave in and enveloping them in total darkness. The one holding Eldarwen slowly let her down. Eldarwen took in a deep breath and smelled pine and leaves. She relaxed fully against the person, knowing full well only one person had that scent.

"Legolas…" she whispered.

"Shh. I am here." He replied back, as he supported her weight.

Gandalf's staff relit itself. When the Fellowship was bathed in light, Legolas turned his attention back to Eldarwen after seeing that everyone was accounted for. But the sight that awaited him caused him to gasp in shock and anger. Eldarwen's hair was matted with fresh blood from a wound that seemed to originate at the back of her skull. Eldarwen then started to sway from the blood loss. Legolas quickly swept her up in his arms and sat down, laying her body against his.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted desperately.

Aragorn came running and cursed at what he saw. Taking a piece of Eldarwen's tunic, he ripped a long strap and tried to stop the bleeding before inspecting the wound.

"The wound is not deep. The bleeding will stop on its own, but she has lost too much already. Perhaps with a little rest, her strength shall rejuvenate. But she should not over-exert herself." Aragorn assessed.

Legolas could not help but hold her tighter at the revelation and Boromir's stare turned into glares as he eyed the two elves. '_Eldarwen…!' _Legolas fretted.

"We cannot stay here, however. The noise from our little…encounter with the watcher has caused too much noise. It would have surely attracted the attention of anything in the mines. She shall rest once we have moved far enough away from this area." Gandalf said.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. Legolas, however, was still worried about Eldarwen's health. He decided to carry her as the Fellowship moved along, deeper into the mines.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said gravely.

Legolas tried to walk as smoothly as possible, not wanting to jar Eldarwen and worsen her injury. Sadly, that was a feat in itself for they had to climb over rubble and maneuver around fallen rocks. At one point, Legolas was not paying attention for he was too focused on Eldarwen and accidentally stumbled, making Eldarwen moan. Finally, Gandalf deemed it safe to stop for a bit. Legolas immediately sat down with Eldarwen cradled safely in his lap as he rested her head against his shoulder. Aragorn walked over and checked her wounds.

"The bleeding has stopped. She shall be fine for now." Aragorn whispered while handing Legolas a flask of water.

Legolas took the flask with a nod of thanks before unstopping it and putting it to Eldarwen's lips. Seeing Legolas taking care of Eldarwen, he walked back to Gandalf to discuss their next move. Legolas noticed that Eldarwen was not drinking the water. Taking the flask in his own mouth, he drank some water before putting his lips to hers. Raising his hand, he massaged her throat, trying to get her to swallow. He was successful after a minute, glad he was able to get her to drink.

"Come. It's time to move out again." Gandalf announced to the fellowship.

Legolas moved to get up before he felt a hand to his cheek. Eyes wide, he looked down to see Eldarwen's somewhat opened eyes.

"_Hannon le…_ (1)" Eldarwen whispered, a serene smile on her lips.

Legolas smiled back, relieved that she had finally regained consciousness. He cradled her closer as she snuggled into his warmth as he kissed her softly and lovingly on her brow.

"Rest and regain your strength, _my love_." And she did exactly that, going into a peaceful sleep.

When Eldarwen regained consciousness again, the group had stopped at a fork. There were three doorways and Gandalf sat at the junction, smoking his pipe.

"_What's happening?_" Eldarwen asked quietly to Legolas.

His attention snapped to her. "_You're awake. How do you feel?_"

"_I'm fine, now. So? What's going on?"_ She asked.

"_It seems Mithrander has forgotten the way out._" Legolas smirked.

"I heard that, Elf. I did not forget!" Gandalf grunted.

Eldarwen chuckled.

"Lady Eldarwen! It is good to finally see you up! The young princeling here was going crazy beside himself!" Gimli chuckled.

"It is good to see you as well, Master Dwarf." Eldarwen smiled.

"How's your head?" Aragorn asked, walking over.

"A little sore and slightly throbbing, but other than that, I am fine." Eldarwen smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Merry smiled.

"And for that, I am sorry." Eldarwen smiled back.

"Thank you, Lady Eldarwen. For saving my life." Frodo said.

"There is no need for thanks, Frodo. I swore to protect you and protect you I will." Eldarwen said passionately.

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to Gandalf.

"It's this way!" Gandalf smiled brightly as he got up, grabbing his staff.

"He's remembered!" Pippin chirped.

"No. But the air is less foul here. When in doubt, Peregrin Took, follow your nose." Gandalf smirked.

The group made to follow him through the left most doorway. Legolas made to pick Eldarwen up in his arms again before she stopped him.

"It's alright. I am rested enough to walk on my own." Eldarwen smiled.

"But - !" Legolas tried to protest but was stopped again by Eldarwen.

"Legolas, my love. I am fine now." Eldarwen smiled.

Legolas sighed and nodded. But that did not stop him from keeping extremely close to her and giving her a helping hand everytime he thought she was swaying. They then came upon a great dark room.

"Let me risk a little more light…" Gandalf muttered and blew onto the crystal at the top of his staff.

The crystal grew brighter, emitting a soft, but stronger, glow around them that lit up the room.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf smiled.

Great pillars of stone extended from the floor up to the unseen roof of the cave. The pillars themselves were thick and littered with intricate designs. Sam exhaled in awe as his eyes roamed around.

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake…" Sam said, his jaw opened wide.

Frodo too looked around in awe. Eldarwen couldn't help but admit that the city was indeed a sight to behold.

"AUGH!"

Everyone started at the sudden scream. Aragorn and Boromir had pulled out their swords. Legolas had notched an arrow. The hobbits all had their hands on the hilts of their swords. They did not realize it was Gimli who had screamed until he darted past them, away from the Fellowship, and up a flight a stairs to a secluded room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after him.

Gimli pays him no heed as he entered the room. The rest of the Fellowship looked at each other before following after them. When they entered the room, the first thing they saw was a crypt in the middle of the room. Littered all around it were bones and skeletons of fallen dwarves. Gimli took a look at an inscription on the top of the crypt before choking out sobs and falling on his knees.

"No…No! No! **No!**" Gimli screamed and cried.

Gandalf walked up to the crypt and read the inscription out loud. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then…It is as I feared…"

Eldarwen walked up to the dwarf. "I am sorry, Gimli."

The dwarf looked up and saw tears well up in Eldarwen's eyes. He saw the sincerity and looked down in thanks.

Legolas walks up to Aragorn. "We **must** move one. We cannot linger!"

Gandalf walks around the crypt and picks up a book from the grasp of a skeletal hand. He blows on the dusty cover before opening the old book, the spine cracking from lack of use.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall…" Gandalf reads.

Eldarwen gets up and walks closer, though her every step was cautious, her body stiff in paranoia.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Gandalf continues to read.

Pippin, holding onto Gandalf's hat and staff, backs away.

"Drums…drums…in the deep."

Eldarwen notices Pippin walking further and further back, towards a skeleton sitting at the edge of the well. She realized too late what was about to happen as she reached towards him.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark… We cannot get out… They are coming…!"

At that moment, Pippin stumbles and knocks the skeleton back, into the well. Bangs erupted and echoed throughout the room and most likely throughout the entire mine. There was a resounding boom and crash as the skeleton reached the bottom of the well. Everyone stilled in shock and silence, fearing what this will cause. Gandalf instantly whipped around as his angry stare fell upon the hobbit. Pippin looks up at Gandalf sheepishly, guilt written all over his face.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf admonished the poor hobbit before snatching his hat and staff back.

_Boom_…

Eldarwen instantly stilled, her eyes wide with fear. She slowly turned to Legolas, who looked back at her with the same wide eyes. The noise got louder and louder until everyone else in the Fellowship heard.

_Boom…_

_**Boom…**_

_**Boom!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"Frodo!" Sam yells and points at Frodo's waist.

Frodo pulles out his sword, given to him by Bilbo, and the sword glowed bright blue upon release from the sheath.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed.

Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn runs to Boromir's side. They work to get the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll…" Boromir drawls, annoyed.

Eldarwen instantly starts to toss the two men weapons and object from the ground to help jar the doors closed. Everyone draws out their weapons. Gimli jumps onto the crypt, brandishing his axe.

"Aaarrrggghh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli growled loudly in anger.

Aragorn and Boromir step back to join the Fellowship. Legolas hovers in front of Eldarwen protectively.

"_Stay close to me, Eldarwen._" Legolas muttered.

Eldarwen frowns. "_You need not worry, Legolas. I am fine now and can take care of myself."_ She tried to reason.

"_I almost lost you once. I don't want that to happen again. Please…_" He responded.

She sighed and knew she could not dissuade him otherwise. "_Very well…_"

The doors start to shake violently as orcs and goblins on the other side pounded on it. Screeches and hisses could be heard as the door broke in some areas, making little openings. Legolas and Eldarwen, who had their bows up and armed, each fired an arrow into the little gapings. High shrill were heard on the other side, indicating they had hit their mark. The doors were soon broken down and all chaos ensued.

Goblins and orcs stormed in, and the Fellowship began the fray. The heat of battle descended upon the members as they fought for their very survival. And like she had promised, Eldarwen stayed close to Legolas. While he took out the surrounding orcs with his twin blades, she had her bow up and shot down the enemies afar, keeping a lookout for the other members of the Fellowship.

That is, until the cave troll showed up. Legolas went off to help Aragorn defend against the troll and Eldarwen jumped up to the upper landing and shot down the orcs and goblins that way. She then saw Frodo get stabbed by the infuriating troll. In anger, she immediately jumped down and shot the troll through the head before rushing to Frodo's side.

"Frodo!" She swept up his head gently onto her lap.

The rest of the Fellowship joined her after they got rid of the remaining pests. Everyone held their breaths as Aragorn kneeled to take a look at the injury. He opened the shirt to reveal…a shiny undershirt. At that moment, Frodo gasped for air before groaning.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt…" he groaned.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Gandalf's eyes twinkle. "That is a very nice piece of undershirt you are wearing, Frodo."

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli gasped.

Their short relief was interrupted as more shrieks were heard.

Gandalf starts in surprise. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

The Fellowship runs out of the room as orcs and goblins flow out of nowhere. There seemed to be no end to them as the Fellowship was slowly surrounded and soon, overtaken and their path blocked. Legolas instantly pulled out his swords, standing in front of Eldarwen. Her eyes were wide as she looked around them, surrounded.

'_What now…?'_ Eldarwen fretted.

However, before the band of orcs and goblins could make a move, a large, deep roar bellowed all around them. The orcs and goblins froze before screeching and ran away. The Fellowship straightens up from the defensive positions in confusion. At the end of the hall from where they ran from was aglow in a bright red-orange before another roar erupted.

"What is this new devilry…?" Boromir muttered.

Gandalf does not respond, but closes his eyes in tiredness and defeat.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world…" Gandalf whispers.

Legolas and Eldarwen stiffen.

"_A Balrog…?"_ Legolas hissed. He reached behind him and grasped Eldarwen's hand, squeezing it to convey his fear for both her and the Fellowship.

"_The dwarves delved too deep…their green insatiable…_" Eldarwen sighed, a tortured look in her eyes. "_So this is what my vision was about…_"

"This foe is beyond any of you…" Gandalf turns to survey the group with a hard stare. "**RUN!**"

The Fellowship instantly breaks into a run, not doubting Gandalf's words. He led the way, his staff lit to light their path, as they ran down the hall. Behind them, the eerie red glow grew brighter and closer as the thing followed them, roaring as they ran. They reached a doorway and Gandalf ushered them through. Another roar bellowed out.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted.

Gandalf quickly follows once everyone was through. They flew down the stairs and Boromir nearly falls off, not realizing the stairs take a sharp turn, if it wasn't for Legolas who grabbed him to secure his balance.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouts at Gandalf who was the last one behind the group.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf shouted back, pointing to a bridge across the way.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf shouted again when Aragorn didn't move.

He jerked and made his way down the stairs. They reached a break in the stairs. Legolas jumps down with no hesitation and landed safely before he turned back and motioned for the others to jump down. Eldarwen stayed on the upper part of the stairs and helps Gandalf jump down first. Legolas catches him immediately and steadies the wizard. All of a sudden, and arrow flies at them before ricocheting off the stairs. Eldarwen immediately wielded her bow and let an arrow fly true, striking a goblin through the head. She continued shooting as Boromir jumped next with Merry and Pippin in each of his arms. Aragorn then tosses Sam across the break. When he reached for Gimli, the dwarf put up his hand to stop Aragorn.

"Nobody! Tosses a dwarf!" He grunted.

Gimli then jumps, but starts to slip back off the edge. Legolas reaches forth and grabs onto the closest thing to help Gimli.

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted.

The stair's edge started to crumble. Eldarwen had just finished shooting an arrow when the stairs under her crumbled. She would had fell if Aragorn had not grabbed onto her. She nodded her head in thanks. Part of the roof then fell and broke part of the stairs above them, making them sway.

"Steady! Hold on!" Aragorn yelled as he held onto Eldarwen and Frodo. "Lean forward!"

Their part of the stairs swayed forward before crashing into the bottom stairs. All three jumped, Aragorn and Frodo caught by Boromir, and Eldarwen caught by Legolas. They then started to run, finally reaching the bridge.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled.

The Fellowship quickly crosses, but Gandalf stayed behind. Crashing through the wall, a giant shadow bathed in flames as red as molten lava erupted. Gandalf turned to face the dark creature as well as the Fellowship, who had crossed the bridge safely.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried, raising his staff.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"_Mithrander!_" Eldarwen tried to run forward but was stopped by Legolas's arms around her waist.

The great shadow spreads its arms and wings in an intimidating manner, roaring at Gandalf's opposition. From one of its arms, a whip surrounded by fire formed and cracked as the Balrog whipped it.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf started to chant.

His staff starts to light up brighter, encircling the wizard in an endless light.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted, his staff raised and sword out.

The Balrog roars before striking down on Gandalf with its whip. The blow was parried.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouted.

The Balrog roars again in defiance before taking a step closer on the thin bridge.

"**YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!**" Gandalf shouted.

He brought down his staff onto the bridge, creating a loud crack as his power flared. This stops the Balrog momentarily, but it still takes another step. However, the bridge started to crumble underneath the dark creature as it lost its balance, falling into the deep darkness underneath. Eldarwen smiled.

'_The Balrog is defeated!'_ she rejoiced.

But her expression instantly darkened in horror. The crack of a whip could be heard as the Balrog's weapon came flying back up through the crack and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him back towards the chasm. Eldarwen instantly tried to reach for Gandalf.

"_**MITHRANDERRRRRR!**__" _She shouted in desperation.

Legolas, despite his desire to save Gandalf himself, held onto her with anguish, knowing there was nothing any of them could have done. But the guilt crept into his heart never-the-less.

"GANDAAAAALF!" Frodo shouted next to Eldarwen, who was held back by Boromir.

The wizard held onto the edge of the bridge and looked at each of them one last time.

"Fly, you fools!" He hissed at them before letting go and fell into the chasm.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Frodo shouted.

Boromir heaves Frodo up and runs up a flight of stairs. Aragorn led the way, holding onto Merry and Pippin. Gimli was close behind with Sam in his grips. Legolas then tries to drag Eldarwen, who struggles with all her might while shouting at Legolas at the same time to let her go. The Fellowship comes out of the mines and into the light. The hobbits all fell to the ground, tears streaming down their face. Aragorn looked back at the mines, his eyes shrouded. Boromir and Gimli kneeled down near the hobbits, a lost look upon their visages.

"_Why? Why did you not let me go? He could have been saved! __**He could have been saved!**_" Eldarwen shouted, pounding on Legolas's chest.

He tightened his arms around her, trying to calm her as his own tears streamed down his face.

"_You know as well as I do that we would not have reached him in time…_" Legolas whispered, pain laced in his words.

Deep down, Eldarwen acknowledged this, but the pain of losing someone so close to her heart was too much to bear. The guilt and grief was overwhelming and she sobbed into Legolas's chest.

"_Besides, you saw it as well…Mithrander let go…__**he LET go**_..." Legolas whispered.

"_How could he…? How could Mithrander leave us like this…?_" Eldarwen whispered back.

"Legolas." Aragorn calls, his voice rich with grief.

Legolas looks up from his hold of Eldarwen.

"Get them up." Aragorn said softly.

Boromir looks up in rage. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" he gestured to the hobbits.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Eldarwen, get them up." Aragorn turns as he helps Sam up.

He then turns and sees Frodo off to the side.

"Frodo." When the hobbit did not turn around, Aragorn shouts louder. "Frodo!"

The hobbit finally turned around, tears streaming down his face. Eldarwen, seeing this, walks to the young hobbit and Legolas watches her go before helping Merry and Pippin up.

"Frodo…" Eldarwen whispers before taking him into a hug.

"I know this has taken its toll on you, but save your grief for when we are in safer lands…" Eldarwen whispered. "Do not let Gandalf's actions be in vain…"

Though it pained her to say such cold words, she knew it was what Frodo needed to hear in order to get past the fall of their dear friend. Frodo's hold on her tightened before loosening and he nodded. The Fellowship then made their way to the Golden Woods. Legolas and Eldarwen walked behind the group, hand in hand, seeking what little comfort they could offer to each other. When they finally reached Lothlorien, Eldarwen could not help but sigh in relief. She reached out with her mind before it connected with a familiar one.

'_Grandmother…_'

* * *

><p>(1) Hannon le – Thank you<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 done! Please <strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

mZzxklutZ


	7. Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics_" – Sindarin

'_Italics_' – Thoughts

"Regular" – Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Grandmother…'<em> Eldarwen reached out with her mind as Legolas lead her through the forest, her motherland.

'_My dearest Eldarwen. My heart sings to feel you have returned to us well.'_ Galadriel's soft voice echoed lovingly in her mind.

Eldarwen soon lost the connection as the weariness from their battle finally caught up with her, and she swayed, still suffering from blood loss. Legolas put his arm around her shoulders and his other arm behind her knees before he swept her up into his arms. He continued walking as if nothing had occurred.

"Legolas, I am fine. There is no need to carry me. Your strength has already been sapped by the battle, I do not want to burden you more." Eldarwen sighed, despite her body relaxing against the warmth he radiated.

"Hush, now. You are still weak from your head wound. I will not have you walk when you would need your strength to heal." Legolas reprimanded her.

The tension in Eldarwen's body from the past few days of their journey finally left as she relaxed and laid her head against his left shoulder. The soft thumping of his beating heart slowly lulled her to a relaxing state. She was about to go off into a peaceful sleep, but Gimli's rough voice brought her attention.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli attempted to whisper.

'_His whisper sounds like a roaring olophaunt…'_ Eldarwen mentally snorted. '_And how dare he say such things of grandmother! Why she is the most wonderful elf I have ever known! … Aside from Legolas of course…'_

A soft chuckle resounded in her mind, amused, and Eldarwen could not help but blush, realizing her thoughts were not safe when in her grandmother's realm.

"_What is it, Eldarwen? Your face is slightly flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?"_

Eldarwen looked up and blushed even more as the subject of her thoughts lowered his head a few inches away from her own face.

"_No, it's nothing, love."_ Eldarwen muttered before burrowing her flushed face into his chest.

Legolas smiled in amusement. Then Eldarwen noticed something. A change. Frodo had faltered in his steps, all color leaving from his face. He then jerked and whipped his head left and right, as if he was searching for something. Eldarwen sobered up, knowing who he was looking for. And she knew no matter how hard he searches, he won't find the owner of the voice in his head. She also knew this would be the turning point for Frodo.

A vision flashed in her mind. She saw Frodo, in a boat looking very much like the boat of Lothlorien, with Sam as they sailed across the river. As quick as it came, it left her mind.

"_It seem to be not 'nothing' if you are spacing out like so…"_ Legolas muttered. _"I think it is about time you tell me what has been going on. You have been going into these…trances quite often lately…"_

Eldarwen sighed. _"You know my lineage. Thus you should know what kind of abilities have been passed on to me."_

Legolas stayed quiet for a bit, still confused. Eldarwen chuckled at his expression, '_Cute_…'

"_I had inherited my grandmother's ability to see glimpses of the future and the ability to speak through the mind." _Eldarwen smiled.

"_Then how come you have not spoken to me through your mind_?" Legolas asked.

Eldarwen blushed a deep red. _"Umm… I am able to communicate with my family because we are tied through blood. However, if I want to communicate with you, who is not related to me through kinship, we would have to…"_

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "_Have to…?"_

"_Be bonded together…"_ Eldarwen muttered shyly as her blush radiated from her neck up.

Legolas also blushed before coughing. "_Ahem..Ah…I see."_

Eldarwen sighed tiredly, her wounds taking its toll. Legolas bowed his head and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"_Sleep, my love. I shall wake you when we arrive._" Legolas whispered, his deep and smooth voice slowly fogging up her mind.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called out softly to his charge, jarring Eldarwen's mind into the real world for a moment more.

"Frodo." Eldarwen called out.

Frodo snapped out of it and walked over to the elleth. She smiled as he approached and she reached out from Legolas's hold. She caressed Frodo's cheek comfortingly and smiled softly in understanding.

"Do not worry, young hobbit. The voice you hear is not dangerous." She said cryptically.

Frodo's gaze whipped up to meet Eldarwen's.

"You hear it too?" Frodo whispered.

"I have heard it since I was brought into this world. Fear not. She means no harm." Eldarwen smiled. "And do not listen to Gimli. He is only afraid of what he does not know nor understand."

"Hmph. I know well enough. Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli grunted.

All of a sudden, an arrow was pointed straight in Gimli's face.

"Oh…!" Gimli instantly froze.

Other bows held ready surrounded the Fellowship, all pointed and aimed at the chest. Legolas's grip tightened on Eldarwen as he cradled her closer in a protective shield, trying to shield her from the offending weapons. A tall, golden-haired elf adorned in golden and green armor stepped out from behind some elves.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled as he glared up at the elf.

"Haldir, be nice." Eldarwen whispered, her strength slowly slipping.

Haldir's head snaps to the source of the voice which he had wanted to hear for who knows how long. His hopeful gaze searches and lands on Eldarwen and smiles only to have that smile instantly drop from his chiseled face as cold fury sets in. The two guards behind him, who Eldarwen recognized as Orophin and Rumil, also saw her and her condition and were hot behind his heels.

"What is this? What has happened?" Haldir hissed as he took in Eldarwen's appearance.

"Do not shout, Haldir. It is not as bad as it looks…" Eldarwen sighed as Orophin and Rumil joined in.

"You were only suppose to attend the council, not frolic around Middle-Earth getting into who knows what trouble!" Orophin frowned.

"How do you suppose we are to explain this to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?" Rumil sighed.

"It was my choice to go with the Fellowship." Eldarwen sighed.

"Come, you will be taken to the house of healing at once." Haldir said as he reached for her.

Legolas saw this and held onto her before taking a step back.

"I was charged with her safety. I shall carry her to the house of healing." Legolas said.

Haldir eyed the young prince before nodding, albeit reluctantly.

"Very well Prince Legolas." Haldir motioned for him to follow.

"Wait." Eldarwen called out. "What of the Fellowship?"

Haldir turns around and eyed the group. "They shall come up with us to the talons and we shall discuss that there. These grounds are no longer safe."

The Fellowship followed the groups of elves and climbed up the ladder. Though Legolas had a bit of a difficulty climbing the rope ladder with Eldarwen in his arms. But with his grace as an elf, he had somewhere managed to get up to the talan. He then set her down on a bed roll that Rumil had rolled out for her before he set to check her wounds. After he checked and came to the conclusion that she only needed rest, he let her sleep peacefully and kissed her softly on her temple before joining the Fellowship to speak with Haldir. When he turned around, he was met by the curious and amused stare of Orophin. Legolas stopped in his tracks. Orophin looked him up and down before smirking and turned around. Legolas only raised a brow at the fellow elf's actions before following.

"_Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil._" Haldir greeted formerly.

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien._" Legolas bowed back.

"_Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us._" Haldir turned to Aragorn.

"Haldir." Aragorn bowed.

"So much for the courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli grunted.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days…" Haldir said as he looked down at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!**" Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn sighs, frustrated, before he turned and clasped his hand on Gimli's shoulder in a warning.

"That was not so courteous…" Aragorn hissed.

Haldir's gaze then moved over to the four young hobbits. More specifically, to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you…" Haldir then turns to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Haldir then walks away as Frodo looks on helplessly and uncomfortable that the reason they cannot pass was due to him. Later on into the night, Aragorn was arguing with Haldir for safe passage. Legolas had wandered back to Eldarwen and watched her sleep peacefully. However, that peace was short lived as she stirred from her dreams as Aragorn and Haldir's hisses rose in volume.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked quietly, helping her sit before handing her a flask of water.

Eldarwen gladly took the flask and drank to quench her thirst before sighing.

"Better despite the headache from all the ruckus." Eldarwen muttered before getting up and walking to Aragorn and Haldir.

"_We need your protection, the road is fell!_" Aragorn argued.

"_I cannot permit such evil into Lothlorien!_" Haldir whisperes back.

"_I wish we may come with you. Please understand, we need your support! The road is very dangerous…"_ Aragorn pleaded.

Now understanding the gist of the argument, Eldarwen made her presence known.

"_They have my permission to enter Lothlorien, Haldir._" Eldarwen said softly.

Haldir turns to look at her. "_That is not your permission to give, My Lady._"

Eldarwen's eyes narrowed. "_Why with the formalities now, Haldir? You have never done so before. And my permission is as good as grandmother's. She is expecting us._"

Haldir's eyes narrowed in return. "_She has been expecting __**you**__, Eldarwen, but not the Fellowship. And the Halfling brings something of great evil with him. I, as the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, cannot let such evil pass the borders into the land of the Lady of Light._"

"_Hmph. Do not presume that grandmother does not expect the Fellowship. I know her more so than you. If I say they are allowed to pass, then they are allowed to pass. If you fear my grandmother's anger then leave that to me. I shall take responsibility for young Frodo._" Eldarwen panted after her angry outburst, the sudden rush in emotion taking a strain on her strength.

Legolas came up besides her, hearing her voice being raised, and supported some of her weight when her wrapped and arm around her and held onto her elbow.

Finally, Haldir sighed, defeated, and headed to where the rest of the Fellowship was resting.

"You will follow me." Haldir then turned and walked off, but before he climbed down the ladder, he gave Eldarwen a stern look. "_We will talk later._"

In return, she scoffed. Legolas looked at her in question. She only shook her head, tired, and leaned against his strong form.

"My mother was killed by a band of orcs on her way to Imladris. Rumil was part of the guard who were to escort her. But _naneth_ was with child with me and due to the shock, went into early labor. _Ada_ had already died during the first great war. Rumil had done his best to defend _naneth_, but in the end, it was futile. It was he who brought me safely back to Lothlorien, to my grandparents. And ever since then, Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil raised and watched over me. Haldir likes to think of himself as my surrogate father or older brother…" Eldarwen rolled her eyes.

"But I love him all the same." She smiled softly.

"I am sorry to hear of your parents, Eldarwen." Legolas said softly as he cradled her to him.

"It is in the past. Come, we must join the others lest the leave us behind." Eldarwen smiled as they caught up to the group.

Eldarwen was still healing so the pace was slowed enough to not strain her wounds. Haldir led the Fellowship along a ridge, through the woods. The sun had risen, casting a golden glow to the woods. Legolas could not help but stare in awe and wonder at the beautiful sight. Eldarwen smiled, seeing Legolas enjoy the sights of her home. They continued on until the sun past mid-day. The group then comes to an end of the high ridge and looks out. Below them, behind the mists, under the sunset, a great glade of trees rose above the world, green and gold, rays of light drifting from the branches of the trees.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir pointed out proudly.

When the Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon when night fell and the whole place was glowing from the moonlight and the softly lit lanterns. Haldir led them up a winding staircase around the trunk kof the largest tree. They passed numerous platforms, where some of the Lothlorien elves came out to take a look at the strange group of travelers. Finally, they walked up a low set of stairs and through a golden archway. Slowly, the Fellowship lined up on the final platform and Haldir stepped aside and looked up. Legolas, by then, had put Eldarwen down as per her request. With a luminous glow about them, a Lord and Lady descended the stairs gracefully, hand in hand. Aragorn and Legolas touch their heads reverently and bowed in greeting. The light dims and before the Fellowship stood Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him afar…" Celeborn says.

Galadriel, who turned to Aragorn, huffed out a soft breath in disbelief. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land…He has fallen into shadow…"

Celeborn turned to Galadriel in shock.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame…a Balrog of Morgoth…" Legolas whispered.

Celeborn's attention then turned to Legolas, who was still holding Eldarwen's hand as if in need of support to continue with what he had to say. This did not go unnoticed by her two grandparents, however.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria…" Legolas continued.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel offered a comforting smile.

Gimli sighs in sadness.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled…with grief."

Boromir's gaze was next locked with the Lady and he looked away, weeping. Though Eldarwen did not like Boromir much, she knew that sometimes her grandmother can be a bit…blunt in her messages. She knew Boromir's mind is weak and whatever vision or message her grandmother gave to Boromir, it couldn't have been a good one.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost…" Celeborn stated.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said solemnly. "Yet hope remains while company is true."

Galadriel smiles at Sam, who bows his head shyly.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said in conclusion.

Haldir motioned for the Fellowship to follow him.

"Eldarwen." Galadriel called out.

Eldarwen turns back to her grandparents and stays. Legolas looks back at her, and only continued with the rest of the group when she gave him a reassuring smile. When the Fellowship had gone, Eldarwen was immediately encompassed in a hug.

"_Dearest granddaughter! Such wounds!"_ Galadriel whispered feverently.

"_I am fine, grandmother. Just a few bruises and scratches…"_ Eldarwen smiled.

Celeborn puts his hand to the back of her head, causing her to wince. He raises an eyebrow at her reaction as if to prove his point that she was not fine.

"_Come, let us get you cleaned and have those wounds looked at._" Galadriel said and ushered her granddaughter to her rooms.

Galadriel had called for a few servants who helped Eldarwen undress and bathed her. Eldarwen could not help but sigh in bliss as she soaked in the warm water of the bath, scented with flowers, and washed away all the dirt and grime from the journey. When she got out of the bath, the servants helped dry her off and the healer came in to take a look at her wounds. The healer put some balms on her cuts and bandaged the smaller injuries. For her head injury, they had used some enchantments and elvish chants to help heal the wound. Eldarwen then changed into a silver dress and dried out her hair, letting it fall down her back in soft curls. She then sat down on her bed and was joined by Galadriel and Celeborn.

"_Now tell us of what has happened so far. We were so worried when you did not return with Orophin and Rumil."_ Celeborn said.

And so Eldarwen gave a recount of what had happened on the journey so far. And when she came to the part of Gandalf's fall, she could not help the tears that escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheek. Galadriel got a handkerchief and dabbed those tears away.

"_And what is your choice now that you have come home? Will you stay in Lothlorien or follow the Fellowship?_" Galadriel asked quietly, a knowing look in her eye.

"_Grandmother, grandfather…Though I have missed home greatly and would love to stay, my place is now with the Fellowship. I have swore to protect Frodo. I will not abandon them now when the time is so dire…_" Eldarwen said determinately, flames in her eyes.

"_Very well. Rest now, granddaughter. Let your strength recover tonight._" Celeborn said.

He did not want his youngest granddaughter out in the face of danger, but knew that once she set her mind to it, he cannot sway her decision. He gave her a goodnight kiss on her brow and left with Galadriel. Before Galadriel walked out the door, however, she turned back to Eldarwen.

"_He is a good ellon, Eldarwen. I am happy for you._" Galadriel smiled teasingly, eyes warming at Eldarwen's blush.

"_Grandmother…!_" Eldarwen stuttered.

When her grandparents left, she got up and walked down the stairs from her talan and walked to where the Fellowship would be sleeping. On the way there, voices started to resound throughout the forest. Voices of all the Lothlorien elves, singing a song for the passing of Mithrander. Eldarwen stopped and bowed her head in silence to offer her own silent prayer to Gandalf's soul. When she got closer to the clearing, she heard Legolas's voice.

"A lament for Gandalf…" Legolas said quietly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near…" Legolas said sadly.

It was then Eldarwen made her appearance. The Fellowship turned to her and offered smiles of welcome.

"You look better, Eldarwen!" Pippin smiled.

"I feel much better, too." Eldarwen laughed.

Legolas walked up to her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face and placed them behind her ear. Eldarwen leaned in to his touch and smiled serenely.

"Come with me." Eldarwen whispered, smile still upon her pink lips.

Legolas stared at those lips and absentmindedly nodded as she took her hands and led him away from the group. Aragorn watched them depart, a smile brightening his face. Boromir sneered as they left. The rest of the group were either falling asleep or were already asleep.

Eldarwen led Legolas through the forest, winding between trees and roots. Legolas could not help but smile along with her, her happiness contagious like a drug.

"Where are you taking me, my love?" Legolas laughed.

"Patience. You will see." Eldarwen's laugh tinkled in his ears.

They then came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small stream with a trickling waterfall. The stream ended in a small pond and all around the clearing was filled with silver flowers. Legolas stared about in wonder at the beautiful sight.

"This is my special place. It is where I go to be by myself when I want some peace." Eldarwen smiled.

Legolas looked down at her before bringing her into a tight hug and finally kissed those plump lips. Fire ignited in Eldarwen's body as she became limp against his firm muscles. If it were not for his arms holding her up and her hands clutching his tunic, she was sure she would have fallen to her knees. The kiss was full of love and passion as Legolas moved his lips sensuously against hers, eliciting a slight moan from her. His hands caressed her slim waist. One stayed on her lower back, drawing lazy circles while pulling her closer to him. The other started to lightly skim up and down her curves, causing her to moan more into his mouth. Becoming daring herself, Eldarwen decided to explore Legolas's body, soft hands slightly rubbing his hard muscles. She could feel their hardness twitching under her fingers. He then reluctantly pulled away and looked at her with molten blue eyes, panting. Her own eyes were half open, glazed with desire and love. Legolas then nuzzled her neck.

"Thank you, for sharing this place with me, Eldarwen." Legolas whispered.

"I love you, Legolas…" Eldarwen smiled, taking his face in her hands so that she can see his eyes.

Legolas smiled brightly and kissed her again. "And I you, beloved."

He looked in her eyes, serious. "When this is over, I shall ask for your hand in marriage. I want to spend eternity with you, Eldarwen. That is, if you'll have me."

Eldarwen smiled and laughed merrily before throwing her arms around him. "Of course I want you! Oh, Legolas!"

There, in that clearing, the two confessed their innocent love to each other, forgetting all the sorrows and pain from the journey. Here, there was only the two of them.

* * *

><p>(1) <strong>Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!<strong> – A curse upon the elves and their stiff necks!

* * *

><p>Done with the new chapter! Please <strong>REVIEW!<strong>

mZzxklutZ


	8. Onwards

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

"_Italics_" – Sindarin

'_Italics_' – Thoughts

"Regular" – Westron

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Legolas and Eldarwen spent some more time in the clearing, talking and laughing before they started heading back to where the Fellowship camped. They walked hand in hand, smiling and Aragorn couldn't help but smile along as he spotted them.<p>

"My friends, it seems something has lifted your spirits enough to glow like the sun! Tell me, is there something we should know?" Aragorn teased.

Eldarwen blushed prettily as Legolas held his head up in pride.

"Eldarwen has consented to become my bride. She is now my betrothed." Legolas smiled.

Everyone cheered and offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"It is good change to see a light in this darkness." Aragorn smiled. "Congratulations, my friends."

"Thank you, Aragorn." Eldarwen smiled softly.

After all the well wishes and congratulations, the Fellowship had decided to rest for the night for they had to set out of Lothlorien early the next morning. Though they were now betrothed, it was still not appropriate for them to sleep in the same bedroll. So they opted to compromise and laid their bedrolls right next to each other and went to sleep.

However, sometime in the middle of the night, Frodo woke up to see Galadriel walking about. He decided to follow her and in passing Eldarwen, his steps woke her. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and saw Frodo following her grandmother down a familiar path. Looking to her left, she found Legolas still in the elven state of sleep and carefully got up to go after the two.

Eldarwen watched as her grandmother spoke cryptically before asking Frodo to look into the mirror. She witnessed as Frodo leaned forward as visions of all kinds flashed before his eyes before he fell back in fear and pain. She looked on in apprehension as Frodo offered the one ring to her grandmother and saw her turn into the fearsome elf-witch that she was. And she sighed in relief when her grandmother passed the test of the one ring and shall remain Galadriel.

'_The power of the ring is greater than I had thought if it could sway grandmother so…'_ Eldarwen thought as she stared at the harmless looking golden band.

When Frodo left the clearing, Eldarwen was going to follow him and go back to sleep.

"_Eldarwen_."

Eldarwen froze in her tracks before slowly turning around and stepping around the tree. She had her head bowed in embarrassment and shame and looked up through her lashes at Galadriel shyly. Galadriel only looked on in amusement as a soft smile adorned her lips.

"_Come_." Galadriel motioned for Eldarwen, her hand held out.

Eldarwen stepped forward and took her grandmother's hand.

"_You have seen?_" Galadriel asked.

"_Yes…_" Eldarwen whispered as she looked down sadly.

Galadriel put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "_Do not fear for young Frodo. He is strong in both the mind and heart. He will survive._"

"_But not all that is seen may come true. Furthermore, our visions have different meanings. Though we are shown one thing it may mean another…_" Eldarwen whispered.

"_Have faith, young one. Draw strength from your friends for your heart will not lead you astray._" Galadriel smiled. "_Now go back to bed and to your prince. Sleep tonight with a light heart and let your burdens go in dreams._"

Eldarwen blushed at the mention of Legolas and hesitated before speaking. "_Legolas has asked for my hand in marriage, grandmother…and I said yes…_"

Galadriel laughed softly at her granddaughter's nerves.

"_And what a fine choice that is. He shall be lucky to have you and you him. I am happy for you and I am sure your mother is smiling down upon you from the stars._" Galadriel said lovingly.

With that, Eldarwen bid her grandmother a good night before heading back to camp where she lay down next to Legolas. He seemed to sense that her presence had returned and reached out from his bedroll to pull her closer. She sighed in both content at being near him yet annoyed at the barrier caused by their bedrolls. She soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the Fellowship rose early and packed all their things away. They were then approached by Celeborn with a string of elves behind him. The Fellowship lined up and each were given a tan cloak with silver green brooches in the shapes of leaves.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said.

They were then each handed a small bag of food – lembas bread. Legolas explained to the young hobbits that one small bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.

'_In this case, it takes four to fill the stomach of a grown hobbit…'_ Eldarwen smiled affectionately at Merry and Pippin.

Celeborn walked off to the side with Aragorn as they talked in private of the routes they were to take. Being an elf, Eldarwen could not help but overhear.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn said in a rush.

Eldarwen's eyes widened then narrowed. Sarumon's reach has indeed widened if he were to be able to breach past the river Anduin. Never before had evil been so close to her home, Lothlorien. And such news unsettled her greatly.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Celeborn revealed next.

'_What? Now there are new creatures breaching our very borders?_' Eldarwen thought, shocked.

"_Le aphadar aen…_ (1)" Celeborn whispered.

This simple statement sent cold chills up and down Eldarwen's spine. She does not have a good feeling about their impending future…

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn instructed Aragorn.

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn." Aragorn nodded in respect.

"There is no need for thanks. If you want to thank me, then watch over Eldarwen. Return her to us." Celeborn all but whispered, a slight desperation and sadness tinged in his voice.

"I shall do all I can to return her to you." Aragorn said, determined.

Eldarwen smiled sadly, knowing that to leave her grandparents after just coming home is tearing them apart. She knows that if she leaves now, they are unable to protect her and keep her safe in the confines of her home. But she cannot forsake Frodo now. Not after all they have been through. Her grandparents will understand.

When Celeborn and Aragorn finished their discussion, Galadriel walked up to the Fellowship. She first walked to Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel handed a beautifully crafted bow to Legolas. "_Use this well and protect her in our place._"

Legolas bowed reverently for the gift and for the task. "_I __**shall**__ bring her back and make her the happiest bride Middle-Earth has ever seen._"

Galadriel smiles and kisses him on the forehead before moving on to Eldarwen.

"My dearest granddaughter. Such pain it brings to me to see you leave yet again. Here is my gift for you." Galadriel held out a small wooden box with carved vines and leaves adorning the box's exterior.

Eldarwen looked at the box curiously before taking it within her own hands. She opened the box and her eyes widened in wonderment and a small gasp escaped her lips. Inside the box, sitting upon a velvety pillow, were two mithril rings. The one on the left was a simple band with vines and leaves weaving around the entire ring. The one on the right was a similar mithril band with vines and leaves wrapped around, but in the middle of the band was a emerald gem surrounded by silver leaves. On the inner parts of both rings was inscribed the elvish word for "beloved".

"Oh grandmother, these are beautiful!" Eldarwen whispered.

"They were your mother and father's." Galadriel smiled.

At this, Eldarwen's eyes snapped up and stared at her grandmother before tears started to well in her eyes.

"_Naneth's and Ada's…?_" Eldarwen whispered before holding the wooden box closer to her in reverence.

Galadriel nodded. "They would have wanted you to wear these with your significant other."

"Thank you, grandmother!" Eldarwen smiled.

Legolas, who witnessed everything, smiled gratefully and took Eldarwen's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Eldarwen smiled back, love just radiating off her like the sun's rays. Galadriel smiled at the site before turning to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Galadriel handed two small daggers to the hobbits.

Pippin pulled out the dagger of its sheath in jerky movements, fear evident in his face as he observed the sharp blade.

Galadriel chuckled. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She then moved over to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said as he took the rope from her. He then cast a sidelong look at the blades held by Merry and Pippin before looking up at Galadriel sheepishly. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled and turned to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel smiled.

Gimli grunted and shuffled about shyly before answering. "Nothing…Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Eldarwen couldn't help the snort that left her. "_Says the one who was bad mouthing grandmother earlier in the forest, calling her a witch and sorceress…"_ she muttered.

Legolas, who was trying to hold in his own snort, nudged her shoulder, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"_What? It's true…"_ Eldarwen smiled good naturedly.

Galadriel giggles at both Gimli and Eldarwen. Gimli turned to walk away before halting and turning back.

"Actually there was one thing – ah, agh, that's quite impossible…Stupid to ask…" Gimli stuttered.

"You need but ask." Galadriel said.

"I ask…I ask for a single strand of your golden head…so that I may keep it as a keepsake of our meeting…" Gimli murmured.

Galadriel giggled before motioning for an elven maiden behind her. The maiden handed the Lady of Light a dagger. Raising it, Galadriel cut not one but three strands of her golden hair before giving it to Gimli, who held the three strands in such reverence. Galadriel smiles then stands before Aragorn and places her hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear…" Galadriel whispered.

Eldarwen smiled, albeit a bittersweet one. Her sister has chosen to forsake her immortal heritage and life a mortal life. That means that she shall not meet her sister in the halls of Valinor at the end of days.

"_For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish…_" Galadriel said sadly, knowing she will lose one of her granddaughters in the end.

"_I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people…I would have her take the ship to Valinor._" Aragorn said roughly.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin…" Galadriel's deep voice warned.

In Eldarwen's mind, the white city of Gondor flashed brightly. Soft pink petals flowed slowly in the air as the famous white tree of Gondor blossomed. Hundreds of people were gathered within the city, breathes held for a single moment. A sense of awe and peace filled the Eldarwen along with the vision. And just as soon as it happened, the vision went out like a candle out of air.

"_Farewell…There is much you have yet to do…"_ Galadriel looked into Aragorns eyes, a tint of sadness appearing. "_We shall not meet again, Elessar_."

Lastly, Galadriel turned to Frodo. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She said softly, kissing him on the forehead.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

The elves of Lothlorien all lined up with Celeborn and Galadriel at the lead, watching as the Fellowship boarded the boats offered to them. Legolas got into one of the boats first. He helped Gimli down first before reaching for Eldarwen. Grabbing her around the waist, he effortlessly and carefully lifted her and placed her softly in front of him in. She smiled her thanks before looking back at her grandparents. Galadriel smiled softly and lifted a hand in farewell. Eldarwen forlornly lifted her own hand in a gesture of goodbye before bringing it to rest on her heart. Her eyes were wet with tears, but dared not let them fall in front her grandparents.

The Fellowship then sailed off down the river. Eldarwen sighed as she leaned back while Legolas rowed for their boat.

"Missing Lothlorien already, my love?" Legolas smiled down at her.

She leaned her head back to look at him. "I shall always miss my home whenever I am away. But I shall miss you more if I were to ever part from your presence."

Gimli grunted. "I miss the Lady Galadriel more so than the place…"

Eldarwen chuckled. "_I'm not sure if my grandmother would miss you though…_"

Aragorn, who was steering the boat next to them, laughed a loud merry laugh.

"What? What is it?" Gimli grunted, surprised.

Legolas chuckled and Eldarwen shook her head. It soon got dark and the Fellowship decided to rest on a small island. Boromir walks up behind a rock and looks over it at the quiet waters of the river. He looks worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched the side of the log as it floated and the top of a bald head peeked out over the log's edge, eyes glinting a soft yellow light.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn whispered behind Boromir, startling him. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

Boromir turns back to the floating log and the hiding Gollum. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

"Come, you two. Enough of such dark thoughts. Eat and rest. We shall need our strengths for the travel tomorrow morn." Eldarwen said softly as she walked to the two men with bowls of warm food.

She handed each of them the food before walking back to camp and sitting with Legolas. Aragorn and Boromir follow closely behind and sat to eat their portions of dinner that night.

"Mr. Frodo, you should eat too." Sam said quietly, but Eldarwen still heard him.

"Listen to him, Frodo. Your health is the most important right now." Eldarwen urged him softly.

Frodo nodded and ate a few bites before resorting to pushing the food around. Eldarwen sighed – she tried at least. Legolas drew lazy circles on her back reassuringly. After dinner, Boromir whisked Aragorn to the side. Legolas and Eldarwen got ready for sleep. Eldarwen heard the rushed hissing and heated arguments between Boromir and Aragorn start. However, she was too tired to listen in. So instead, she opted for falling asleep on Legolas's arm acting as her pillow. The last thing she heard was a loud hiss from Aragorn that ended the argument.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The next morning, much tension filled the air around the Fellowship. Especially between Aragorn and Boromir. Eldarwen decided not to comment on this and kept her mouth shut for most of the day. The silence, however, was soon broken by Aragorn's breathless comment.

"Frodo, the Argonath!" Aragorn pointed ahead of the Fellowship to two large statues at the edges of a cliff where the river ran between. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old…my kin."

Even Eldarwen, who has seen much of the world, stared in awe at the ancient statues. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock of the cliffs proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held up, palm facing outwards in a gesture of warning while their faces were solemn and stern, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom. When the Fellowship past the two statues, the pulled ashore and set up camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn instructed.

"Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli semi-grunte, semi-shouted. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

Sighing, Aragorn looked at Gimli, weariness evident in his old eyes. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"R-recover my…? Phrrrr…!" Gimli growled.

As Legolas unloaded their boats, Eldarwen had got out of the ship and looked around the forest where they landed. Dark shadows seem to slither here and there as a darkness of the deepest evil slowly crept into her mind. The woods made her feel uneasy and twitchy. She slowly moved over to Aragorn before whispering her worries to him.

"_Estel…_" Eldarwen whispered.

Aragorn instantly stopped and his eyes snapped to Eldarwen. She would only use his elven name when she is either mad beyond reasoning or something is seriously bothering her and weighing on her mind.

"_What is it, Eldarwen…?_" Aragorn asked quietly.

"_I fear that grandfather's warning of the eastern shore is only a small part. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind…Something draws near…We should leave…_" She whispered, not being able to keep the slight fear out of her eyes.

"_You know we cannot do that…Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."_ Aragorn tried to reason.

"_I know…but I cannot help but feel that it would be even more dangerous to stay here…"_ Eldarwen said.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly said.

Aragorn's and Eldarwen's eyes widened before their heads whipped about in search of the ring bearer. Then Eldarwen noticed something else and it was as if ice was shoved down her throat.

"Boromir is missing as well…" Eldarwen whispered.

Aragorn immediately went into action and barked out orders.

"Sam, Merry, Pippin! You three stay here with Gimli and Legolas. Eldarwen…!" Aragorn had turned to look for her but Eldarwen was already gone.

Cursing under his breath something about being hacked to pieces by Arwen, Aragorn bounded off into the trees. Legolas turned to Gimli who understood and told him to "go after the lass" in which he did.

'_Eldarwen! Must you make protecting you so difficult! If I find you had thrown yourself into something you cannot handle, Eru help me…!_' Legolas shouted mentally, but really he was worried sick.

* * *

><p>(1) Le aphadar aen – You are being followed<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! New chapter! Sorry for the overly overdue update! Please review!<p>

mZzxklutZ


	9. Let's Hunt Some Orc

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.R. Tolkein's Lord of the Rings trilogy or his characters. I only own my own characters created for this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Italics<em>" – Sindarin**

**'_Italics_' – Thoughts**

**"Regular" – Westron**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Eldarwen had followed Frodo as he wandered from the group. She kept her distance in order to protect him. But the main reason why she did not approach him was to allow him to think. She knew that this journey would take its toll on him mentally and the constant abuse from the ring is not helping with alleviating his pain. If she were to intrude on his space, where then would he be allowed to mingle in his own thoughts? And thus, she settled for watching over him from afar like a guardian angel. However, that moment was soon lost when she notices Boromir walking towards Frodo. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned slightly forward.<p>

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" Boromir tried to say nonchalantly.

'_Don't do it, Boromir…_' Eldarwen thought.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." Boromir tried to convince.

Eldarwen's hand slowly reached up to where her bow lay in her quiver. She silently grabbed it with her left hand while her right grabbed an arrow.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart…" Frodo replied.

'_And you should take heed of that warning, Frodo!_' Eldarwen readied her weapon, arrow notched in her bow as she aimed for the ground near Boromir's feet.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…Don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir said in a rush.

"There is no other way!" Frodo tried to reason, knowing Boromir was lost to the ring at this point.

_'There is no point in reasoning no longer, Frodo. I'm afraid Boromir's mind is not in the hands of the one ring…_' Eldarwen thought sadly. And it was this pity that stilled her hand a bit longer.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the ring…!" Boromir steps forward one step. Then two.

"No…" Frodo whispered in both shock and fear before he started to take steps back.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" Boromir said, anger rising in his voice.

"You are not yourself!" Frodo said.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir shouted.

Fearing for his own safety, Frodo turned to run back to the group. Seeing this, Boromir reached for Frodo's back.

"You fool!" Frodo shouted.

But before he could grab Frodo, Eldarwen released her arrow and it pierced the ground right in Boromir's path, acting as a barrier between him and Frodo. Boromir froze before whipping his head to her, finally noticing her presence. Frodo had also turned to see her walk out of the forest.

"Do not force my hand any further, Boromir." Eldarwen whispered.

She then turned to Frodo. "Go, Frodo. Do what you must."

Frodo stared at her, a turmoil of emotion swimming in his eyes – relief, sadness, and most of all, resolve. He nodded in thanks before turning and running away from the clearing.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" Boromir shouted at Frodo's retreating back in anger before turning his fury to Eldarwen. "It should be mine!"

"Boromir, you do not truly feel this way. Your mind has been taken by the Ring." Eldarwen said evenly.

"And **you**! So happy with your **Prince**!" Boromir spat.

Eldarwen narrowed her eyes. "Do not go there, Boromir, son of Denether!"

"_**You should have been mine as well…!**_" Boromir hissed out.

And before she could draw another arrow or reach her swords on her back, Boromir tackled her to the ground. She gasped in surprise before she tumbled and wrestled with Boromir on top of her. Though she may be an elf, Boromir in the end was still a male and overpowered her with is size. When he brought his face to nuzzle her neck, she struggled even further. But her struggles were futile and in the end, only furthered Boromir's anger as he slapped her across the face. Eldarwen gasped out in the sudden pain, slightly disorientated.

"Boromir! Please! Do not do this!" Eldarwen gasped out.

Those words laced with so much panic and plead snapped Boromir out of his daze. He stared down at her and noticed the tears at the corner of her eyes. He quickly let go of her and got off her as if her touch burned him. He stared at his own hands and the quickly developing redness on her cheek and stepped back. Guilt and remorse washed over him like nothing before as Eldarwen slowly got up and stared at him with a new fear and slight pity.

"E-eldarwen…! I…I do not know what came over me…! I-I am so sorry!" Boromir apologized, guilt evident in his voice. "F-frodo?"

"Far away from you and out of our reach." Eldarwen whispered as she crawled back away from him.

"Eldarwen..." Boromir reached out to her, regret evident in his eyes.

Eldarwen flinched. Boromir frowned sadly and retracted his hand.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered forlornly.

Before she could respond, Eldarwen froze before her head whipped around to look behind her. Boromir noticed the changes instantly, having been through war. He noticed the tensing of her shoulders, the focused by far off look in her eyes. Trouble was coming.

"What is it? What do you see?" Boromir asked as he got up, hand slowly reaching for his sword.

Eldarwen slowly got up as well as she reached for her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Uruk-hai..." She whispered.

Boromir tensed.

And the forest was soon filled with a soft rumbling that got louder and louder. Soon, bursting out of the tree line, a stampede of Uruk-hai bearing the white hand of Saruman roared as they spotted the two Fellowship members.

Eldarwen fired an arrow, taking down an Uruk-hai, before nocking another arrow while slowly backing away. She took down a good number before she deemed it was not possible to use her bow for the distance was to close. Strapping her bow to her back, she unsheathed her twin swords and swung them menacingly. She looked to her left at Boromir and they exchanged nods. Whatever had transpired just now was put past them as they wished the other luck. With that, they both shouted before charging and engaging in battle.

_'Legolas...Aragorn...Gimli...Please be safe!'_ Eldarwen prayed to the Valar.

Swish after swish, Eldarwen cut down her enemies. But their number was too great. Even for her, the overwhelming swarm was slowly taking it's toll on her stamina. She quickly searched the area for Boromir to see him battling his own horde of Uruk-hai.

_'At this rate, we'll be overpowered by the sheer number!_' Eldarwen gritted her teeth.

"Eldarwen!" she heard her name being shouted.

Cutting down the nearest enemies, she looked to Boromir to see him motioning for her to follow him. She cut whatever was in her path as she made her way to the Gonorian. He grabbed her arm and they both ran as more Uruk-hai appeared from no where. Boromir reached to his side and pulled out a white horn.

_'The horn of Gondor..._' Eldarwen quickly admired the pure white horn before Boromir put it to his lips and blew.

* * *

><p><strong>- Elsewhere -<strong>

* * *

><p>A clear sound rang throughout the forest, despite all the ruckus of swords clashing. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli paused as they tried to discern what that was. Aragorn instantly perked at the familiar sound. He snapped his head to Legolas.<p>

"The horn of Gondor..." Aragorn shouted.

"Eldarwen..." Legolas whispered.

With renewed vigor, Legolas slashed his twin blades with a newfound strength, intent on getting to his beloved.

'_Please! Let you be safe!_' Legolas pleaded in his mind.

**- Back with Eldarwen and Boromir -**

"We cannot last much longer! Their numbers are too great!" Boromir shouted to Eldarwen.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Eldarwen shouted back as she cut down another Uruk-hai.

"Find the halflings!" What seemed to be the leader of the Uruk-hai shouted.

'_Frodo!_' Eldarwen's eyes widened as she realized their motive.

All of a sudden, out of the bushes popped Merry and Pip. They started waving their hands, trying to redirect the Uruk-hai's attention to them instead.

"Merry! Pippin! What are you doing here!" Eldarwen shouted.

"Saving you! Hey, ugly! Over here! Come on!" With that, the two Hobbits ran off in a different direction with all the Uruk-hai trampling after them.

"Hey!" Eldarwen shouted, as some of the Uruk-hai chased after the two rascals. "Hobbits!"

She tried to make her way to chase after the two, but was blocked by a sword swinging down at her. She saw it in time to lunge to her left and dodge. Using the momentum, she swung her body to land on her back and her sword swung with her to cut the Uruk in the throat. She looked up to see Boromir faring ok on his own. Before her eyes widened as a sound reached her ears. The sound of an arrow flying through the air. And before she could react, a large black arrow imbedded itself into Boromir's chest.

'_No...!'_

She got up and tried to get to Boromir, but there were too many enemies between them. Boromir paused and looked down at the arrow in shock before searching for her eyes. When their eyes met, another arrow whistled through the air and hit him again in the chest. Jerking with shock, Eldarwen could only look in despair as she tried to reach him.

"_**BOROMIIIIIR!**_" Eldarwen screamed out, trying to reach him.

Despite his wounds, Boromir continued to strike at his enemies. She had to commend him on his strength and bravery. And she watched on in horror as another arrow hit his chest. And it was with that arrow that finally made Boromir fall to his knees. With a new sense of strength, Eldarwen finally cut down the Uruks blocking her path to Boromir. She saw the leader of the Uruks heading towards Boromir and she set her newfound anger at it. Screaming in rage, Eldarwen swung her blades.

But the battle had taken its toll on her strength and she did not react fast enough as the leader dodged and swung at her midsection, knocking her to the side. She gasped in pain, but refused to let the vile thing get to her fellow group member. She got up again and swung her swords, hoping she would be able to push it back, away from her fallen comrade. But it was futile as the Uruk grabbed her throat and lifted her. Gasping for air, Eldarwen tried to pry the black hands off her throat.

"Poor little she-elf. Too weak to fend for herself. Too weak to protect her friend. Too weak..." The Uruk chuckled darkly.

"Gasp...G-go...to h-hell!" Eldarwen choked out.

The Uruk smirked as he tightened his grasp. The edges of Eldarwen's vision was slowly going black as her lungs gasped desperately for air.

"Too bad I cannot kill you, yet. Saruman has plans for you..." The Uruk muttered.

_'W-what...?'_

But before she could question what the Uruk meant, something tackled the Uruk to the ground. As a result, Eldarwen went down as well and was slammed against the ground. The Uruk, now distracted, had let go of her throat and she gasped for air. She looked up to see Aragorn fighting with the Uruk. She felt someone help her up and met the blue eyes of her love.

"L-le..cough...Legolas..." Eldarwen choked before her eyes widened. "Boromir!"

"**GRAHHHH! URUK SCUUUUUM!**" The rough voice of Gimli rang throughout the clearing.

She scrambled to her feet before making her way to the Gondorian lying on the ground. Legolas followed after her. She knelt down at Boromir's side, assessing his wounds. Leaving the care of Boromir to her, Legolas walked off to help Aragorn and Gimli.

"D-do not bother...Eldarwen...I-I am b-beyond saving..." Boromir choked out.

"Shhhh. Hush, brave man. It is not yet your time to depart from us. There is much we must do and we will need your help." Eldarwen tried to comfort her friend.

She tried to remember the teachings on healing she went under during her visits to Imladris. She first put Boromir to sleep, for the healing process would be too painful to endure while conscious. In the background, she heard the Uruk-hai leader beheaded and Aragorn and Legolas made their way to her. Aragorn knelt down next to here while Legolas stood on watch for any further enemies along with Gimli.

"Can he be saved?" Aragorn asked.

"Luckily, the arrows pierced straight through, so pulling them out will be no problem. But he's lost too much blood..." Eldarwen assessed the wounds.

Getting out her blades, she cut off each of the arrows shaft so that it would be easier to pull through.

"Help me support him up Aragorn." Eldarwen instructed him.

Aragorn lifted Boromir into a sitting position. Grabbing the side of the arrow with the head with one hand, she placed the other on the wound around the arrow.

'_One, two, **THREE**!_' She pulled out the first arrow and immediately, her hand glowed a blinding white as she tried to seal the wound. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she concentrated on closing the wound. After a few moments, the first wound was somewhat healed.

"Are you alright, mellon?" Aragorn asked.

Panting, Eldarwen did not trust her voice so she nodded. She continued on for the next two arrows. She did not have enough strength to heal the wounds all the way. Only enough to keep him out of critical condition and to seal the wound.

"He should be fine for now. Though he will not wake for a few hours..." Her voice trailed off as she started to lose consciousness.

Before she could hit the ground, Legolas caught her and cradled her close to his chest, worry evident in his eyes.

"What shall we do now, Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

"Frodo is on his own now. His fate no longer rests in our hands." Aragorn stated.

"Then we have failed the Fellowship..." Gimli grumbled.

"No, Boromir is alive and Merry and Pippin are taken. We shall not abandon them. We will not fail so long as we stay true to our course." Aragorn said strongly.

Gimli looked up with hope.

"We shall rest until our two friends wake. Gimli, Legolas. Go back to the camp. Pack what we need. Leave the rest." Aragorn instructed his two friends.

Nodding, Legolas reluctantly lowered Eldarwen down next to Boromir before running off with Gimli to gather their things.

* * *

><p>Yes! Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

mZzxklutZ


End file.
